Breath of Life
by DarkBlacknoid
Summary: *Completed* The conclusion of Breath of Life has come with a teaser to my next story called 'The Legend of Oni'! It's the exciting story about the great warrior whos spirit was contained in the Fierce Deity Mask. Look for that soon!
1. Peace Keeping

****

Breath of Life 

By DarkBlacknoid

Author's Note: The setting is about one year after the defeat of Ganondorf and Hyrule Castle is being rebuilt. It's slightly alternate universe for I do not have Princess Zelda return Link back seven years. After Ganondorf is sealed away, Link asks the Princess if he can stay and he does so therefore they start the task of rebuilding Hyrule. Zelda gives him stewardship of Hyrule so he is sort of 'like' the King so who knows what I'll do with that J . Also, I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters or the places but I do own all created characters. On a personal note, this is my first Legend of Zelda fic and I hope someone enjoys it. Also, this story is dedicated to all those who have a dream.

****

Chapter One:

Peace Keeping 

****

The yellow sun slowly crept over the horizon casting its young light of the new day through a window onto the still forms sprawled over the length of a mid-sized room. They were all Gerudo women packed in these tight and uncomfortable conditions of close quarters in a house contained in Kakariko Village. They were given the house to stay in until the Castle was finished.

Nabooru, Sage of Spirit and protector of her people, stood by ready for the day ahead. She crossed her arms and tapped her small silk shoe on the floor. 

"Come on, girls! The sun's up! This is an important day today and we shouldn't keep Link waiting. Up, up, up!" 

Her red hair flopped over her shoulder as she bent over to tug on a few sheets to drag a few of the closest girls out of bed. They groaned but obeyed. Soon they were all ready to leave after much hustling by Nabooru. 

She had many important things on her mind. Today more than the last few days, she felt the most important. Link had asked her personally to help him with the designing and construction of Hyrule Castle's prisons. Though he had said to her that he hoped they would never have to use them, he wanted the best that anyone could offer. And everyone knew that the Gerudos were the best at their prisons. She was proud to offer her assistance but something told her somehow there might be an ulterior motive behind Link's decision. After all, Link was the only person EVER to escape the Gerudos on his own and maybe he wanted to give her some pointers. But whatever the reason was, she was helping with the peace of Hyrule. And after all the bad business with Ganondorf, she needed to do something to help her people. She had to find other ways to help them survive and peace was the best option. Besides, the Hylians were not so bad. Some of them were kind of handsome. 

It was not always easy though. Hylians did not like Gerudos. Even now when there was a peace agreement fights would break out and bad words exchanged. If it were not for her being a Sage and helping to stop Ganondorf, her people would not have stood a chance of peace with anyone. The Zoras did not seem to mind too much and kept to themselves. The Kokiri children were quite sweet but you knew in their eyes that they were untrusting. Though she knew that Saria, Sage of Forest would try to reassure them. The Gorons were a friendly people. They did not seem to mind anyone. 

The Gerudos marched from Kakariko Village along with the Hylians who gave them a few ill-favored looks. Nabooru just urged her people to ignore them and to keep their minds on the job.

As they passed onto Hyrule Field they saw the many "boulders" rising into sitting positions. While the building of the Castle still went on, the Goron preferred to camp out on the Field. They tromped up ahead towards the Gate with Darunia at the head. Nabooru heard him chuckle about something when she noticed Saria standing at the Gate greeting him. 

The Gorons made their way inside Castle Town as Nabooru and her gang followed with the Kakariko Villagers closely behind. The Zoras then popped up behind the Hylians. They had swum up from the River. Finally there, Nabooru took a deep breath and let her pride sink in. This was the day that the Gerudos were most important. 

They passed the slow Gorons and began walking through Castle Town. Up the path that led to where the foundations of Hyrule Castle were being built, Nabooru spotted Link, Impa and Princess Zelda talking and gesturing. With a proud, respectful smile, the Sage of Spirit approached quietly. Link turned his head. 

"Nabooru, you're here. Great! We can work out the last plans on the dungeons while Zelda and Impa oversee the last touches on the foundations." He smiled as Princess Zelda and Impa greeted Nabooru then left to give instructions to Darunia, Saria and Princess Ruto. 

Nabooru walked with Link over to the rock that served as his desk. A blue print of the Castle's dungeons was laid out on it. Nabooru's group of Gerudos stood silently behind her waiting for some kind of instruction. She noticed suddenly that her friends were without direction then turned to them.

"Go with Princess Zelda and help them finish with the foundation then when Link and I are done, I'll come back to get you. Ryut, you're in charge until I return." A Gerudo woman with shoulder length loose hair nodded and shivered a little when the wind blew. She was not used to being in charge. Though Nabooru obviously trusted her, Ryut was afraid of making a wrong decision, especially with so many foreign eyes watching. But nevertheless, she led everyone to Zelda. The Princess was kind and gentle despite the stories that were told to them as children. She remembered her mother telling her that all Hylian girls were snotty and had no respect for any well meaning person. Though at first sight, Princess Zelda could be considered a snob, her actions certainly told a different story. It made Ryut feel better about Nabooru's choice to help Hyrule. She was not quite convinced that it would work at first. And sometimes she still thought it would not work out. Especially when one of the Hylians would call her a harlot and a "no-good-desert rat". If weapons were not banned inside the walls, she would have used her trusty swords to teach those Hylians a lesson. But luckily, an incident had not happened in about a week. 

After speaking with Zelda, Ryut followed Impa to a place where some debris still needed to be carried away to be dumped. The Gerudo woman and Impa then set to work to take the rocks and beams away to the dumpsite. Ryut could not help but pause a moment to watch the sun. It lingered slowly overhead. Somehow she knew this day would be a long day. 

* * * * 

A little after they had started removing the debris, a few Gorons and Hylians had arrived to help clear the area. The Gerudos and Impa were doing just fine on their own but they appreciated the help. When they had come, Impa left to check in with Zelda.

Once she left, one of the smaller Gorons came up to Ryut and poked her lightly or probably what he thought was light. She looked up at him and he smiled. 

"Hi, my name is Link! No, I'm not that Link but my Dad did name me after him. What's your name?" Ryut lifted her brow and tried to hold back a laugh. Gorons might be strange creatures but they were kind of cute. 

"I'm Ryut. Your Dad must be Darunia, Sage of Fire."

"Yep, that's him!"

"That must be neat…to have a Sage for a Dad." Link, the Goron, just kind of giggled then helped her with a large beam that had settled into a groove in the ground. For such a little Goron, he sure was strong. He held most of the weight as they eased it against a rock. He looked at her and shrugged a bit. 

"Yeah, I guess so. He's my Dad." Ryut stood in the shade of a tree for a moment and wiped her brow. It was hot now for it was about noon. 

"Boy, it's hot. I'm thirsty…are you?" 

"No, I'm not. But one of the other guys brought up some water if you need some. It's over there in the jar." Link pointed to a clay jar sitting in the grass nearby and she headed towards it. A ladle was in it and she flopped down next to it and took a hold of the handle. 

"Hey!" Ryut jumped dropping the ladle. She looked up to see one of the Hylian men come towards her. She recognized him as one of the men that lived in Kakariko Village. He always gave them dirty looks and acted as if he was always just itching to catch them off their guard. "It's not break time yet, Gerudo." Ryut could see the prejudice in this man's eyes. She narrowed her eyes and noticed her friends watching her; ready to defend her if they had to but she hoped they would not have to.

"I'm not having a break. I just need a drink. Are you hoarding this all for yourself?" Ryut shook off the shock of his approach and gripped the handle once more lifting the ladle out of the jar about to drink. The man then grabbed her arm jerking her up to her feet. The water spilled out onto the grass and the ladle fell. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Let go of me!" She smacked the man hard across the face causing him to let her go. Now she was really wishing to have her sword with her but now all the Gerudos were by her sides and the four other Hylians were by the Kakariko man. Ryut looked around and noticed the two older Gorons stepping back blinking but Link was no where to be seen. 

"First you steal our horses, then our homes, and now our water!" The man from the Village shook his fist at them but now that they stood together none of them feared him. One of the men by him put his hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him. 

"Come on, man, we can't stand those harlots any more than you, but we got to tolerate them for peace. They'll be gone soon anyway." Ryut growled at the comment and took a breath. 

"Humph, some peace! You men don't even have a clue to what it's like!" By the time Ryut finished her outburst, Link came running up with Nabooru and the other Hylian Link. The small Goron pointed and Nabooru had an awful scowl on her face. She looked ready to pounce the Hylian men but instead she went to Ryut. 

"Are you alright?" Ryut crossed her arms as she saw the Hylian Link go to talk with the men. 

"I would be if we didn't ever have to see these awful Hylians ever again! I hate them! I wish we could go back to Gerudo Valley!" A few of the other girls chimed in with their agreements as Nabooru sighed. 

"I know. And we will go back but not until we finish what we promised. Not all Hylians are bad. Look at Link." Ryut clenched her teeth and let her red hair slide over one eye.

"Yeah, but he wasn't raised Hylian. He was raised in Kokiri Forest! And all the Kokiri children are nice!" Suddenly, she side stepped Nabooru and yelled out at the Hylians. "Maybe you men should take lessons from the Kokiri like Link did!" 

They just sneered at her and then walked off with a heavy chip on their shoulder. 

Nabooru frowned deeply turning away from everyone as Link came to Ryut. He still wore his silly green Kokiri cap even though he was the steward of Hyrule now. Even though, she respected and revered him for being the Hero of Time, Ryut still kept a stiff lip. He reached out and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They won't bother you again. And from now on, if anyone ever treats you badly they will be imprisoned. You have my word on it. We all did not work so hard to save Hyrule and have peace to break it up again just because we look different or have different ways of living. I'll put up a sign letting the people know, okay?" Ryut felt a bit silly. He almost was talking to her as if she were a child, but then again she was acting like one. She nodded kindly letting herself relax again and took his apology. 

Link smiled and his blue eyes brightened. "Alright. Now that that's settled, we can start working on the dungeons, Nabooru." He turned to where he saw the Sage of Spirit standing last to find that she had gone. "Nabooru?" He ran a few paces up the small slope and looked around for a sign of her but found nothing. The Gerudo girls claimed they saw nothing but he was not sure if they were telling the truth. The Gerudo were all very close. 

He had asked all around the building site and Castle Town but no one had seen her leave. Finally, he came to the gate, which they had repaired, long ago. The sun now hovered slowly in the west. Link stood upon the lowered gate and looked around the endless fields of Hyrule. No sign of Nabooru. Link sighed and leaned against the wall crossing his arms and feeling the west wind against his face. 

"She'll come back."

* * * * 

"Boy, I haven't done this in awhile." The land below her sped by as Nabooru used her magic to get away. When she had awoke this morning, she thought it would be a new start for her people. She thought it would be a way for them to get to know the Hylian people and become their friends and allies. But they were only shunned and tormented by the Hylians. They were mocked, hated and picked on constantly. Even if it was not actually seen, she knew what people were thinking by the way they would look at her and her people…and she had had it! She knew that things were starting to bubble and build inside, that's why she had to leave. If she did not, she was afraid something bad would happen. 

Besides, it had been awhile since she had been to her temple out in the calmness of the desert. The Spirit Temple was her getaway since not many people were allowed to enter she had it all to herself. Soon the magnificent Colossus loomed up out amongst the desert dunes like a diamond in the rough. She landed softly and quietly letting the orange glow dissipate from her body and then she shivered. It was nighttime now outside in front of the Temple and the west wind was blowing. She knew there would be warmth inside but she did not move. Nabooru stood ridged for a moment with fists clenched and a tight jaw. Suddenly, a scream came rolling out of her mouth. 

"It's not fair! Why us! Why! We didn't do anything to them! We helped them and this is the thanks we get!" Nabooru kicked at the sand and it floated in the wind over her body getting in her eyes and clothes. The Sage sank to her knees. She felt like quitting on the Hylians…on Link. What was he really doing to stop these people from harassing them? The wind continued to blow the chill into her body and her hair covered her face. It was her red hair. Red hair was the symbol of a Gerudo and the Gerudo were forever strong like they had always been. Nabooru took in a deep breath sifting some sand through her fingers. 

"I am a Gerudo…I am a leader…I am a Sage. What am I doing? I can do this. No matter what Link's doing I can take care of my own people. Even if I have to kill a few people to get their respect, I'll do it!" She pounded the sand a bit and got to her feet. Her proud Gerudo smile came back though her teeth were chattering. "I know I can do this." With that, Nabooru strode up the steps of her temple like a Gerudo Queen. 

She paused before entering. Something was different. One of the possessed jars that she had left inside the front room to alert her to intruders was smashed on the ground at the entrance. The jars do not move unless someone walked near enough for them to sense them. Instinctively, Nabooru reached for her sword but found it missing. She cursed to herself remembering the order of no weapons allowed inside the walls of Castle Town. Her senses were stretched out towards the door. She could hear nothing and could see nothing but that might not mean anything. Tentatively her silken shoes moved toward the door making no sound. Her body was tensed, ready to attack anyone that might be meaning to harm her. This would be a bad day for anyone to attack Nabooru. 

The Sage stepped inside looking all around the room in the dim light set off from the fire in the back of the room. She could barely see the stairs but she knew they were there. 

She inched towards the steps when suddenly her foot caught something cold. Nabooru sprung back and yelped. 

"Don't come any closer!" Her voice was full of confidence and she did not fear whoever was there but no one answered. She blinked and chopped at the air in front of her. No one was there. Curious now, Nabooru moved her foot out and made contact with the cold something again. She stepped closer when something crunched under her foot. It sounded like clay. Nabooru let a smirk cross her face. Reaching down with her hand, she touched the object her foot nudged and found out that it was an arm…a very cold arm that belonged to somebody. 

"The fool must have gotten himself knocked out." She let out a laugh. Being careful not to step on the person, Nabooru made her way up the stairs to the torches and grabbed one. Going down the stairs, the fire illuminated the area better and she could make out the features of the intruder. It was not a surprise to her that it was a man but what did surprise her was what he looked like. Gripping the torch tightly, Nabooru crouched by the man with a slight trickle of blood on his forehead where she figured the jar had struck him. Those little jars could really hurt sometimes. Her yellow eyes looked at him anxiously. The man was dark-skinned with sandy brown hair. He also had little ears unlike the Hylians that had large pointy ears. Looking at his face, he had well-worn, yet handsome features. Though what was curious, was around his eyes were black tattoos. They outlined and surrounded his eyes and from the bottom of his eye down his cheek ran long streaks that almost looked like black tears. She did not recognize his style of clothing but it was simple and worn. He had a blue cloak, an over shirt, belt, pants and dusty old boots. She took in a breath.

"He almost looks like a Gerudo…if only he had red hair." Nabooru looked at his boots, wondering if it was possible that she could tell where he had been when she saw some blood around the rim of his boot and on his pants. Some puncture marks were on his the rim of his boot and she wondered. He was injured and it was not from her jars. 

"I wonder what caused that." She took a step back from him as a little fear took her mind. What if he was a murderer and he was running? Nabooru shook her head. It did not matter what he was. She could handle herself. After all, she was the Sage of Spirit. Besides, he must not be that dangerous if a mere possessed jar could take him down. She had to smile at that thought. It was kind of silly. 

Nabooru stood and looked at the pathetic man and thought about what she should do about him. She was intrigued about him. She wanted to know where he came from, who he was, and why he was there in her temple. He certainly was not Hylian from the looks of him so maybe he might be worth keeping around, she thought. 

Deciding upon that, Nabooru went after some water from the pool outside so that she could clean his foot wound. Coming back, she placed the torches in a pattern around them so that she could get a steady light down in front of the entrance. She noticed how cold it was so she went off to her room inside the temple to get some pillows and blankets. Carefully, she lifted the man's dusty head onto a silken pillow and covered him with a nice warm blanket. 

"It's a good thing I found you or I think you would have ended up dead." Nabooru knew he could not answer just yet but it was occupying her. With a wet cloth, she washed the cut on his forehead. His skin was cold to the touch almost like a corpse, but he was still breathing. 

Nabooru had a tough time getting his worn boot off his bloodied foot but eventually it popped off and she threw it aside. A lot of dried blood was covering the wound so it was not a recent injury. It looked to be like teeth or claw marks of some kind. She did not recognize it, however. 

"Weird." With that, she went on with the gruesome task of cleaning it up as best she could. 

During all the excitement, everything else had slipped from Nabooru's mind. Hyrule, Link, the Gerudos and the rebuilding had all disappeared into the background. At this point, she could care less. Hyrule would have to do without her for a just a short time. 

* * * *

"Thanks again Darunia. We couldn't have done this without you and the Gorons." Link was saying farewell to the Sage of Fire as the day's work was over again and everyone went back to their homes to rest for the next tiresome day. Darunia's heavy body raised up in a glorified laughter. 

"We're all in on this together. No one's more important than the other, I say." The Sage gave Link a large pat on the back nearly driving him into the ground. Link coughed and rubbed his back. 

"Heh, yeah, of course." Big Brother passed on by to go roost in the Field when out of the corner of his eye, Link caught the Gerudos and Hylians of Kakariko heading out. He ran up to them. 

"Hey, Ryut!" She stopped along with the others. All of them looking quite tired and disheartened. 

"Yes, what is it Link?" Ryut looked uneasy watching the Hylians walking by making sure they would not try anything. 

"Anything from Nabooru?" 

"If I would have known something already, I would have told you." Her tone was sharp but tired. 

"I didn't mean anything…I was just checking. I'm sure she's okay. I'm sure she'll be back." Ryut nodded at that and tried to put on her proud face. 

"I KNOW she'll be back. She won't abandon us." With that, Ryut turned and proceeded to Kakariko. Link watched them a moment until they were out of sight. He sighed a bit then turned back to Castle Town. Zelda was waiting for him outside of his small home near the Temple of Time. 

"Any sign of Nabooru?" She asked and Link shook his head while taking off his hat. 

"No. Nothing." He warily walked into his house throwing his hat in a corner and slumping onto his bed. The house was barely big enough for two people but Link felt comfortable in it. It had been a long day. Since Nabooru had left, he asked Ryut to be the overseer of the beginnings of the dungeons until Nabooru came back. He could tell she was delighted in light of what had happened earlier that day but still she was concerned for Nabooru. And so was he. However, he knew Nabooru was strong and confident. Like Ryut had said, she would not abandon her people. 

Princess Zelda followed Link in and she looked just as tired as he did but she did not rest. 

"Are you hungry?" He sat up at her question and looked at her fatigued body. 

"Let me help you with something to eat, then we can both get some rest." Zelda smiled as they worked together for dinner. When they finally sat down, Link almost felt too tired to eat but kept awake long enough to do so. Looking up after he was done, he noticed that Zelda had hardly touched her food. He blinked.

"Something wrong with it?" 

"Huh?" Zelda looked up at him as if she were awakening from a dream. Link peered at her concerned for a moment. 

"Are you okay?" He watched her open her mouth to say something but hesitate, then her brow furrowed. He then looked at her sternly. "What is it?" She paused a moment longer putting down her fork and playing with her hair. That usually meant she was nervous. He waited for her to speak. 

"I didn't tell you at first…because I thought it was just a silly dream." She started. Link lifted his brow and stood up coming to her. 

"Zelda…I've come to think anything you dream…is not silly. Now…tell me…what is it?" Link crouched down taking her hand and looking up at her in support. She paused again, twirling her hair. 

"It was a few weeks ago…I dreamed of Hyrule…and there was a shadow approaching it…but it looked like the shadow of a man. It came slowly…very slowly…then in a loud voice it called, 'I've come for the life! Take the fire that burns! Oh, Hyrule, can you be the paradise?'…then a great fire consumed everything and darkness lay over the land…and the shadow of the man was left alone in the darkness. All alone…and he cried out again in a mournful voice, 'You are not the Paradise, you have burned. Why has the death taken you?'" Zelda fell quiet a moment looking out the window cloaked in the dark of night. "Then I woke up to find the Triforce of Wisdom on my hand shining as if it were reacting to something…I asked Rauru about it and he said that none of the others Sages had reported anything unusual. We checked the Temple of Time and the seal was still quite fastened. So…I don't know what it means. It might mean nothing." Her blue eyes met Link's blue thoughtful eyes. He was scanning her face and her eyes then he took a breath. 

"Have you had any more dreams since?" Zelda shook her head of golden hair and looked down. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…but since Ganondorf was sealed away and things were starting to look up for all of us I…I just didn't want another omen or prophecy of death coming our way. I hope it really is just nothing. Because nothing has happened to make me believe that something is happening." Link nodded and squeezed her hand. 

"I understand Princess. Don't worry about it. We've all been under a lot of stress, I bet you were just dreaming up old dangers…that's all." He smiled at her and stood up helping her to get to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." Zelda's face brightened as Link escorted her up the stairs. After Ganondorf had been defeated and the rebuilding of Hyrule started, Link had told her that he would feel better if she were close to him or somewhere that he could protect her better. So they decided to share this small complex. It had enough privacy for the both of them and she was still close to her original home—Hyrule Castle. 

Link had left to get some rest as Zelda got out of her work clothes, throwing them on the floor. She slipped on a nightshirt and tumbled onto her bed. The day had been a stressful day and her mind still wandered to that dream. Was Hyrule really going to burn? And if it was, what was going to happen to the people? And it was strange that it was supposed to burn…would that mean it had something to do with Darunia? She turned over to face the window out of her south wall. The crescent moon was slowly rising into view casting a lovely blue light in her room. A sweet breeze floated into her nose and she breathed deep taking in the pleasure closing her eyes. Zelda thought of Farore's power over the wind and how much Nayru must love her creations. Then Zelda's eyes opened just slightly. Din had power over fire. Perhaps she would know what her dream meant. In a whisper, Zelda spoke a small prayer to Din to help her discover what her dream meant and prevent Hyrule from burning. Then slowly she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

*So what did anyone think? Any good? Are you interested? I promise more of the other characters will come around in later chapters. In the next chapter however, we will find out about the Gerudo-looking man Nabooru found in the Spirit Temple and what he wants. Think he's dangerous? Think he has something to do with Zelda's dream? He might have nothing to do with it. Well, if you're asking yourself those questions, then keep an eye out for new chapters. J * 


	2. Man Hunt

****

Breath of Life

By DarkBlacknoid

Author's Note: Same thing as last, I don't own the Legend of Zelda characters only my own feeble attempts at good story creations : ). But anyway, enjoy the story. Dedicated to those who have a dream. 

****

Chapter Two: 

Man Hunt

Nabooru's eyes popped open. She had fallen asleep! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Like lightning in the desert storm, she turned around where she had left the man. To her dismay, he was gone. Instinctively, Nabooru checked her pockets to see if he had stolen anything but found nothing missing. The pillow and blanket were lying neatly on the floor where he should have been and nothing was out of place except that he was gone. 

Now on her feet, Nabooru made her way to the entrance and looked about quickly. The west wind was blowing harder now and her hair whipped about her face wildly. Growling at herself, she ran out into the sand. Maybe he went sneaking around and found the Great Fairy's Fountain. She ran by the entrance to the Fountain and peered in. It was quiet as a tomb. She cursed at herself shivering in the cool wind and then turning around. Across the way, where the small pool lay, she saw the man sitting on the rock near it. Catching her breath, Nabooru hastened towards him as quietly as she could. His back was turned to her so she could not tell exactly what he was doing but at this point, it did not matter. 

She was coming to the large sandstone butte when Nabooru saw him turn his head as if he heard something. Dashing behind the rock out of his sight, Nabooru waited a moment. When she thought it had been long enough, her head of red hair peeked around the side. What Nabooru did not expect was that the dark man had moved and was waiting for her to look out. Nabooru gasped stepping back several paces then putting her hands up defensively. 

"Back away! I will hurt you worse than the last person you met up with!" The dark man put his hands up gesturing peace. 

"It's alright. I do not want to hurt you. I had just heard something." Still keeping a safe distance between her and the dark man, Nabooru narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a better look. His shirt was open and more torn up than she remembered and that's when she noticed some crude bloody bandages covering his abdomen and ribs. They looked fresh. He had had more than one injury, it appeared. But who and why would do this? And did he deserve it? Nabooru clenched her teeth. She would bet her whole life's work that he did deserve it. "I'm sorry that I frightened you." He said, with one hand held lightly on his side. Nabooru did not even give him a chance. 

"I was not frightened." She hissed at him, still not coming any closer. "I was only startled. And don't say you're sorry. You're not sorry. What do you want? Who are you?" The man blinked his dark brown eyes at her calmly not seeming to understand her hostility. She had to notice he had dark eyes, not like a Gerudo. They seemed to hide a lot of memory behind them. 

"You've misunderstood me then. I am sorry and I'm also very grateful. I assume you were the one that bandaged my leg. My name really is of no consequence but you'd probably like to call me something. I am Kiad'Eron…but you can call me Eron." As he said this, he turned from Nabooru walking back to the pool. This surprised Nabooru. It showed that he was not afraid of her. Well, he should be, she thought. He does not know that he is dealing with a Sage! She stepped up behind him to cut in front to stop him. She planted her feet and put her hands on her hips. 

"So then, Eron, where did you come from? Why were you in my Temple? What did you want there? I did not excuse you yet." Eron did not look surprised. His gaze was only respectful and patient. 

"I came from the west. I had traveled a long way and I was weary. When I saw this monument, I thought it would be a good place to rest. Though, I didn't exactly plan on being ambushed by a flying pot. I suppose I got all the rest my body needed." Eron smiled warmly. It seemed to be the only thing warm about him. 

Nabooru had to give him credit. If he was sincere, than she was being very rude and she should give him the benefit of the doubt. But if he was trying to fool her, he was doing a very good job of going about it. He did not look like he felt threatened. She did not even sense the slightest bit of tension except coming from herself. But wait, he still had not answered her last question. "You're still hiding something. You won't answer what you wanted in my Temple." 

Eron stood silent a moment still with a half-amused grin on his tattooed face. She could not tell if he was being smug or just polite. "I wanted rest. I'm afraid I didn't know it belonged to you. I saw no one outside so I went inside. I was hoping to find someone there but well…you had a few interesting guards." 

"Okay then, maybe I'm asking the wrong question…why did you come out here?" 

"Wait." Eron let out a breath looking up at the sun. "Let us sit at the pool and relax. I hope by now that you at least know I am not here to harm or rob. If I wanted to do something I would have done it when you were asleep." Nabooru exhaled sharply letting her eyes drop slightly as she thought on this. It was true. Nothing was missing and she seemed to be in one piece. She was quick to fix her eyes on him again but this time letting her arms hang down by her sides. 

"Alright. It is hot. But you're not off the hook, Mister West Man." She stepped beside him and they walked together to the pool. He limped slightly but he never complained. She wondered about the wounds on his chest and thought he must have been in a nasty fight. But when? And where? They reached the pool and Eron stopped waiting to see what she would do first. Nabooru noticed and stubbornly stopped too. Eron figured she still was a bit testy so he sat down by the water close to the rock he had been sitting on earlier. Nabooru proceeded to sit on the rock. She did not want to be on his level quite yet. She opened her mouth to restart her questioning when he spoke first. 

"I have a question." Nabooru looked at him with her half-opened mouth. Eron smiled. "What's your name? You know mine, but I know not yet what to call you. I know that you are a Gerudo and that I'm close to Hyrule…" The Spirit Sage closed her mouth and gave him a quick glare but it had a curious glint. He may have just revealed his true destination. Though she was surprised that he knew that she was a Gerudo. Did the people in the West know a lot about them?

"I'm Nabooru and yes, I am a Gerudo. Hyrule is still quite far away but it is our neighbor. How did you know about the Gerudos?" Eron reached over cupping his hands in the water and splashed some water over his face inhaling deeply sounding like water on a fire. 

"I've heard about the Gerudos back in Gershma. That's the city at the edge of the desert. It's quite the hub of species. Many markets, businesses, and social events to be seen there. You see all kinds of people there. There are even some that look like you, but they do not claim to be Gerudos. Perhaps they are just cousins. That's where I heard about the Gerudo thieves from across the desert by the land of Hyrule. They say, 'Female they are. Rare do you see men. All with red hair and shining eyes with skin matching the sands of the Wastelands.'" Stopping his story, Eron looked up at Nabooru. "You do fit the description, Nabooru. But that is where I heard about the Gerudos." Nabooru sat silently intrigued by all of this. Where there other Gerudos out there? And maybe if not Gerudos but cousins like Eron said. 

"Why would you want to leave such a place? It seems you almost got killed coming out here." She looked at him confused, but caution still remained her best defense. She did not want to tell him too much. 

"Oh, Gershma was not my home. I had only been staying there for a little while. I am a wanderer. When I go somewhere I like to study it and get to know the kinds of people in it. That's when I heard about Hyrule. There were some immigrants and refugees that had come to Gershma over a ten-year period claiming to have come from a place called Hyrule. They said evil things and an evil king had overrun it. So then I decided to come and see if I could help." He turned his head and looked at her squinting his eyes from the bright sun. "So now you know why I have come. Someone mentioned a Princess Zelda being the ruler…do you know her?" Nabooru had listened intently very curious by this stranger from across the desert. She had relaxed somewhat, but there was still a lot she did not know about him. 

"Do I know Princess Zelda…of course I do. There's not a person in Hyrule who doesn't know their Princess. We're all helping to rebuild Hyrule Castle where she used to live." Eron seemed interested in this news but he tried not to show it. 

"Well, I wasn't sure what you would know. The Gerudos like to think of themselves as a separate nation, do they not?" It was an innocent question, and Nabooru knew that but she still could not help but stiffen her lip. 

"Just because we haven't always gotten involved with everyone else doesn't mean we're stupid." Eron noticed he touched a nerve and looked down. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Nabooru sighed crossing her legs and leaning back on the rock. She watched Eron's brown hair blow in the wind and his smooth quiet movements. Though she had treated him rudely, he was still quite pleasant. She still thought he looked kind of like a Gerudo. 

"Where do you really come from?" She asked him. 

"Far, far away from here. Farther than anyone can imagine." His voice was longing and sad as he stared out over the desert. 

"This far, far away place doesn't have a name?" She wanted to prod. 

"It's had many names and many rulers since I left it. I no longer know what it's called. You wouldn't know its name anyway." This seemed strange to Nabooru. Wherever he had lived it must have been a long time ago the way he talked. But still she was curious and she wanted more than that. "Have you noticed you look kind of like a Gerudo?" Eron turned towards her with a little effort and smiled a bit. 

"No. Do you think I do?" 

"Yes. You have dark skin like we do. Like you've spent many days in the desert…and you have small ears. Hylians have those horrid, long pointy ears."

"But other than that I really don't seem like a Gerudo, do I?" He knew he had her there by seeing her somewhat disappointed look. 

"Well, no…"

"I am not a Gerudo."

"I bet you could pass as one though if people didn't know better." Eron gave Nabooru a quick weary look. 

"It's getting late," he finally said. "You must have something better to do than chat with a worthless bum like me. I should try moving on. I'd like to meet this Princess Zelda and offer my help with this project of rebuilding." A grin passed his face as he stood with a little grunt. Nabooru stood up with him quickly. 

"You mean leave now?" She asked. 

"Yes. I'm anxious to be on my way." 

"But you shouldn't leave…not like this. You can barely walk and besides without a guide, you'd never make it across the rest of the desert. The day is halfway over and it's not safe to travel at night." Eron hesitated and looked at Nabooru. 

"Does that mean you'd trust me another night?" She grinned at him. 

"This doesn't mean I trust you but I can handle you. It's you who doesn't know who you're dealing with." With that, the Gerudo began walking back to the Spirit Temple with Eron limping behind. The conversation was indeed interesting. Were there truly other Gerudo out there? Or maybe just some distant cousins? If so then maybe there was still hope for her people to continue their way of life. 

Going up the steps and waiting for Eron, Nabooru watched him. She almost pitied him. He did not seem dangerous in the least. He probably could not even fight. Looking at his weak form, she almost wished she had a red potion stashed somewhere. Maybe that would have livened him up a little bit and it certainly would have made him feel better. It'd also make him more presentable. And the Great Fairy was off limits. 

Chatting about Zelda and Hyrule made Nabooru remember her duties. She left them yesterday without warning. Ryut and the other girls will start to wonder about her if she does not go back soon. She sighed long. Going back to the harassment and stress at this point was not very desirable. Eron would probably have a hard time fitting in as well. He would have no where to stay. She thought a moment. Maybe she could help him by introducing him to Link. Link was always glad to help anyone. Nabooru would let Eron decide when they got there. In the mean time, she thought, she was going to enjoy this last night at the Spirit Temple. It would be some time before she could come again. She smiled a bit mischievously and turned to Eron.

"You know…I have to be getting back to Hyrule myself so I'll take you there in the morning but take it from me…just because Ganondorf is gone doesn't mean there still aren't challenges with peace. It will be tough fitting in with the Hylians. That's why I was up here…I wanted to get away from all that for awhile." 

"You must have been gone awhile then."

"Well…I am missed, I know that. But they can wait another day. But right now…I don't want to think about the Hylians or Gerudos or Hyrule at all." Eron nodded to her then suddenly she ran off up the stairs through a doorway. He was not sure what she was doing but he sat down on the floor making sure not to touch the pillow and blanket he had awoken in earlier that morning. Soon, Nabooru showed up again and had something in her hand. She lifted it up for him to see. It appeared to be bottle with something in it. "This," Nabooru pointed at it smiling and coming down the steps. "This is how I will forget everything tonight. I found it in this old man's pack one day in Castle Town so I took it for a special occasion. I'd say this is a special occasion." She took off the peg and drank a mouthful making a wretched face. "Oh, yeah…that's good. Here, let your worries of tomorrow float away for awhile." When Nabooru offered Eron the bottle, she suddenly noticed he was not amused. He stood up taking the flask looking her in the eye. 

"We do not drink." Each word was pointed as a knife and with a sudden motion, he threw the bottle, breaking into pieces against the stone wall. The liquor spilled over the stones soaking in while Nabooru stood astonished. 

"Well, you're no fun." She crossed her arms sitting on the floor looking out the door. It was starting to get dark. Seeing that, she took one of the torches and revived the fire. Eron sat down again not looking at her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act so hastily." He tried to apologize. 

"Were you a drunkard?" She shot at him.

"No, but I have been drunk before. It was the first and last time. You shouldn't waste your precious time under the influence." Nabooru sighed lying down on her back. This man was like no man she had ever come across before. Why was he being so polite to her? For Nayru's sake, he won't even let her get drunk! None of the Hylians were like this and from what she could remember, nor were Gerudo men. 

She felt something nudge her. Looking over, Eron was handing her the pillow and blanket. "I have more you know," she said. 

"I do not need them." Nabooru just sighed and took them. She laid the blanket underneath her and propped up her head with the pillow. She began to feel sleepy. Thinking about the next day and explaining herself to everyone was not helping. Sleep was not something she wanted though. She still did not trust Eron enough to fall asleep while he was still awake. 

Forcing her head up, Nabooru arched her neck to see Eron's back against a step with his eyes closed. He was breathing slow and regular. He must be asleep now. That made her relax enough to lay her head back down. Soon, sleep came over her. 

As soon as he heard the snoring, Eron's eyes opened smoothly. He truly had never gone to sleep for that would have been a disaster. He hardly slept anymore if he could help it. Nabooru had been very kind to him and generous, but he feared he should be on his way. He did not want to endanger her. Less time away from him, was good time. He silently got to his feet checking Nabooru one last time. She was very much asleep. Eron sighed looking at her. He hated leaving under these conditions, but it had to be done. He whispered quietly. "No more lives need to suffer…no more."

Kiad'Eron pinned his cloak tighter around his neck and headed east. Nabooru did not realize, but he knew much about the land of Hyrule and where it lay. He would find a safe route there. This was the easy part of his goal. He just had to speak with Princess Zelda. He learned recently that she was some kind of Sage and that meant something to him. Reaching inside his pocket, Eron grasped an inlaid white jewel in his hand. It seemed to give him strength as he lengthened his stride. He had no time to loose. 

* * * * 

Impa awoke with a start. Sweat trickled down her brow and her heart was beating fast. She had just had a disturbing dream. Swinging her legs out of bed, Impa tied her hair up in a ponytail like usual and put on her Sheikah clothing. 

In the starlight, she slipped through the shadows like the true Sage of Shadow making her way out of Kakariko Village. She ran silently through the fields and across the bridge. The Gorons in Hyrule Field did not even notice her as she passed through and came to the gate. It was left open at night all the time now so she went in with no problem still keeping in the shadows. It was more of a habit then for any concern. Soon she was at Link and Zelda's complex and she slithered through the door without a sound. Link was snoring on his back with an arm hanging off his bed. She hated to wake him, but this was important. Something caught her attention as she drew closer to him. The Triforce of Courage shone like a distant star on his hand. Up above them, Impa heard the creak of a door on its rusty hinges and light feet coming down the stairs. Zelda appeared at the bottom and looked up to see Impa. She jumped back in surprise. 

"Impa! Oh, you scared me." At the sound of her voice, Link bolted up from his slumber. 

"Don't worry, Zelda! I'm here!" Link, only half-awake, patted desperately at his back looking for his sword but it wasn't there. Zelda could not help laughing a bit. 

"Link, it's me, Impa," the Shadow Sage said it quietly as Zelda shook his shoulder softly trying to wake him up more. He blinked and got a hold of himself grinning sheepishly in the dark. Zelda lit a candle putting it on a nearby table. She sat next to Link as Impa squatted in front of them. Link was feeling a little puzzled being ripped from his sleep in the middle of the night. 

"So…what's going on?" He managed to ask. Zelda looked at Impa directly. 

"You had a dream too, didn't you?" Impa nodded slowly. 

"It was different than the one you told to me…but it had the same feeling. And when I came in, I saw Link's Triforce glow. Did yours glow too?" 

"Yes…it woke me up. I was sleeping rather nicely until this bright light suddenly shined against my eyes and I found it was my Triforce piece." Link was wide-awake now even though his body still felt tired. News of this dream again, was not good. 

"What happened in your dream Impa?" He asked. The lean Sheikah woman sighed a bit and stood up so that she could pace a little. 

"I've never had a dream like this before. I saw the borders of Hyrule…off to the west where Gerudo Valley is but everything was dark and ruined as far as I could see. I could barely make out anything in this darkness. Then suddenly it began to rain…softly at first but then it was a torrent. A great crying came about like thunder…it almost seemed as if someone was crying…crying over the land of Hyrule for it was wasted and in the dark. Sometimes I thought I could hear words through the sobs…something like, 'Oh, Hyrule…Nayru's gem…why…death has come. Why can I not stop the fire?' I've never felt such an overwhelming sadness before and what was strange…I felt something else…"

"What was that?" Zelda asked in a hush. 

"I felt an awful lot of guilt…as if this person who was crying for Hyrule was responsible for it's ruination." Link sighed and stretched his arms trying to wake his body up to be awake with his mind. 

"It seems like now…something is happening…or is going to happen. I don't think it's a coincidence that you had this dream too, Impa. Whoever this is, has some kind of darkness with them…a shadow on their soul…maybe you might be able to sense this, Impa?" 

"I don't know," her brow furrowed. "There's no telling really what these dreams mean." 

"You know…in your dreams, so far fire, water and shadow seem to be implied…maybe it has something to do with you, Darunia and Ruto?" Link wondered aloud. Zelda had been quietly contemplating Impa's dream until she spoke up finally. 

"I think we should alert the other Sages so if something is happening we should be ready for it. Maybe the others will have some fresh ideas." Both Link and Impa agreed to that. They could not make any more sense of the dreams and the terrible images they spoke of. None of them felt like sleeping anymore, so they walked out to the wall to look upon Hyrule Field. Impa then turned to them. 

"I am going to visit the Shadow Temple and graveyard. If whatever our dreams mean has something to do with shadow…I might be able to find something out there by talking with the shadows. I will be back soon." When she finished, the last Sheikah disappeared into the last shadows before dawn. Link gazed quietly out to the west. There were some clouds on the horizon with the rising sun. 

"There's a storm coming," he said in a whisper. Next to him, Zelda had strayed a few steps in the direction of the upcoming storm. Her hands were clamped together in front of her with a worried look on her features. 

"Yes…a storm is coming." She turned back to Link as the Gorons started waking in the Field. "Link, do you think he can handle the overseeing for a little while without me?" 

"I'm sure I could…where are you going?"

"I want to revisit Rauru in the Temple of Time and let him know about this." Link nodded as Zelda walked briskly back into Castle Town. 

* * * *

Since awakening as a Sage, Saria had been granted the honor of leaving Kokiri Forest by the Deku Sprout. She thanked him greatly for the gift since now she could go and see her friends whenever she wished. Talking to Link and Zelda over long distances was not always satisfying. 

In the fresh morning light, Saria's small child-like form ran swiftly up the trail that led to the walls of Hyrule Castle. Her forest colored hair flew back behind her as she breathed in the deep air. Her fairy, Zavo kept up with her with his rapidly beating wings. 

"Oh, I'm a little late today, Zavo!" She called to him with a giggle. "Surely, we're not the only ones that slept in later today!" She was almost up the hill when Zavo halted suddenly. 

"Hey!" He called sounding kind of desperate. "Saria, wait!" Stopping, Saria walked back to him. 

"What is it?" She asked with a worried look. 

"Can't you smell that?" Zavo coughed slightly hovering in the air making not a sound. Saria stood still with her senses alerted. The slight breeze brushed over her and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, to her surprise, a scent filled her nose and lungs choking them and she coughed roughly. Opening her eyes in a flash, all around was fire. It engulfed the Field. Horrified, Saria backed up and desperately looked back towards Kokiri Forest expecting it to be safe but it was up in flames! She tried to cry out but the smoke choked it and made her stumble onto her knees. Her eyes watered and the heat was intense. It was all around her ready to claim her in its disastrous heat. She huddled there, not knowing what to do. A feeling of helplessness drowned her. The flames in front of her came closer and they laughed at her. Hovering above the cruel blaze, Saria's eyes witnessed a great figure of a woman made entirely of fire. She seemed to control the burning on the ground and she laughed at her too. She raised a long, fiery finger at Saria. 

"Burn her! None shall be spared," the Fire woman cried in a hoarse and deathly voice. At her command, the fire jumped forward at Saria's cowering form and she screamed. 

"Saria!" Zavo tugged and poked at Saria's violently shaking form sprawled in the grass. "Saria! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He kept calling, trying to get her out of this frightening state. After a few minutes, Saria finally opened her eyes and carefully looked around still scared to death. 

"Oh, Zavo…what…what was that?" She stuttered with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

"What was what? All of a sudden you got real scared and were screaming. I could barely get you to come out of it!" Zavo flew up in front of her face reaching out to her with a reassuring hug on her nose. "What happened?" He asked as she got in a sitting position. 

"I think…I think I just had a vision or some sort. Oh, it was terrible…! Everything was burning…Kokiri Forest was on fire! And there was someone there…a person clothed in pure fire and it commanded the fires eating up Hyrule and Kokiri Forest! Then it pointed at me…to kill me! And it said that no one would be spared!" She covered her face with her hands. "I've never been so terrified in my life…not even Ganondorf could have scared me that much!" Zavo fluttered nervously, listening to her terrifying experience. 

"We should go talk to the Deku Sprout! He might know something about this!" He said, as he flitted back towards Kokiri Forest. "Come on!" Saria nodded wearily getting to her feet and running after Zavo.

* * * *

"Another waking, another day full of jeers," Ryut sighed mumbling to herself as she led her people out to Hyrule Castle. So far, none of the Hylians had said anything to them but she could see them whispering to each other. It was probably about Nabooru's disappearing act yesterday. They were probably just itching to find a reason to complain to Link and Zelda to attempt to get rid of them. She did not even want to look at them, so she watched the ground as it went by under her feet. One of the girls behind Ryut gave her a hard nudge. 

"Look!" She said, and to Ryut's relief, she saw an orange glow streaking over the sky coming from the west. It could only be Nabooru! She broke into a run as the orange radiance landed near the Castle and revealed a very angry looking Sage. When Ryut and the other Gerudos arrived, Nabooru was already locked in a conversation with Link. 

"I just had to get away for a couple of days…c'mon you know me Link! I wouldn't ever leave you hanging!" Nabooru's yellow eyes flashed like the mid-day sun while Link gave her a grave look.

"Nabooru!" A chorus of her name came from the Gerudos as some hugged her. Ryut was one of them. 

"We knew you would come back," Ryut stated with a proud smile.

"We were worried about you though," Link put in. "Whenever you need some time away, please let us know next time," his voice lowered as he stepped closer to Nabooru. "Besides that, something has come up, but I'll tell you about it later when Zelda comes back from meeting with Rauru." Nabooru raised her brow. 

"Oh, that serious huh?" Link walked into Castle Town with Nabooru, her Gerudos and the Hylians following. The Gorons had already gone ahead and he asked Darunia to be in charge while he checked to see if Nabooru was around. 

"Yes. It's that serious." Nabooru stopped and put her hands on her hips. 

"You can't leave me in the dark, Link…what is it? It isn't about…someone is it?" Her thought went back to Eron. He had left her secretly sometime last night and she knew she where he was going. 

Link stopped and looked at her skeptically. "Have you had some kind of dream too?" 

"Uh…dream? I haven't had a dream. What are you talking about?" 

"I don't know for sure, what were you talking about?" Nabooru shifted a bit uneasily under Link's gaze. She had slipped but why should she feel like not telling him about her encounter with Eron? 

"Well, I had met a wanderer and I thought maybe you were talking about him but I really couldn't see how since he's never been here before. He wouldn't be here yet with him going on foot." Link stared at her, interested now. 

"Who was it?"

"I don't know for sure. But he said he was coming here to talk with Zelda. I guess he could talk to you too really since you're the Steward now…but he wanted to help us with the Rebuilding because he had heard about what happened here where he was staying last."

"Then where is he?" 

"Well…I still figure he's on his way here…but for some reason last night he left without me. I offered to bring him here but I guess he had other ideas." She huffed with an annoyed look. 

"Where did he come from?" Link pushed.

"He said from a city across the desert in the west. Though he claimed it wasn't his home but only a stop along the way." 

"From the west?" Link's eyes widened as he began to wonder. He got goosebumps and looked up to see the sun being blotted out by the rain clouds and a clap of thunder spilled into their ears. Nabooru followed his gaze and suddenly felt scared for Eron. Hopefully he could handle rain better than possessed pottery, she thought. 

Link took in a breath when the rain started to fall. "I think we should be on the look out for this person you met, Nabooru. Come with me quickly! You have to tell me what you know about him. The Castle will have to wait today, I'm afraid." Nabooru swallowed. Even though she came in a furious rage because Eron had disappeared again and she wanted to beat him here, she felt like she was betraying him somehow. Something didn't feel right about the whole thing but she could not refuse Link. He surely had a good reason for being suspicious about Eron and she would find out. Turning to her patient friends, Nabooru gave Ryut a pat on her wet shoulder.

"Sorry, girls. It seems I've ruined another day of work for everyone. But don't worry, I'll be back soon after I tell Link what happened then I will tell you…" She paused and whispered to them. "This man from the west…he kind of looks like a Gerudo!" Nabooru grinned as the girls all whispered in surprise and giggled. "You may do what you wish but make sure to keep in groups. We don't want any incidents." They nodded and Nabooru turned to Link. He was now at the gate again talking with Princess Ruto, who had just arrived with the Zoras. They had serious expressions on their faces. The Sage of Spirit approached them with a curious look. 

"I think we should be looking for this man Nabooru met. He hasn't done anything serious so he doesn't have to be treated like a prisoner…but I stress caution. We don't know who he really is or what he really wants so it would be better safe than sorry." Link said as Ruto watched him thoughtfully.

"I can have the Zoras go up and down Zora's River and Lake Hylia. And if Nabooru gives us permission, they can search the Gerudo Falls as well." Nabooru nodded to Princess Ruto meaning to give her permission as Link continued.

"I'll have some of the Gorons and Hylians watch out in the Field too and the Kokiri in the Forest…" he trailed off in thought. "That reminds me, Saria's not here yet. I wonder where she is." Ruto and Nabooru shrugged not knowing. "Alright then…I'm going to Kokiri Forest. Nabooru, Ruto…when Zelda comes back tell her what I'm doing and what's going on and let everyone else know about the stranger and what he looks like. I'll be back as soon as I can. Epona's swift, I shouldn't be long. And keep on the look out for Impa, she should be returning soon." Link headed off into the field and whipped out the ocarina Saria had given him since he gave the ocarina of Time back to Zelda. He quickly played Epona's Song and his brave stallion came to him from the Field. Nabooru and Ruto watched silently as Link rode off towards Kokiri Forest with the rain starting to swirl in the wind. 

Before long Nabooru told Ruto Eron's description and name and the Zora Princess then went off to inform her people of the plan and reason. The Zoras departed, a group was going to watch Zora's River, another to Lake Hylia and the last to watch the Gerudo Falls. Nabooru, however, gave them a letter of permission just in case any of the Gerudos left back at home questioned their presence. Darunia and some of the Gorons were to watch the Field in various places just in case the Zora did not find him. 

Soon, Nabooru was left standing alone in the wetness but she did not stay idle for long. She entered Castle Town and rounded up her Gerudos. 

"Listen up, sisters! I need you all to do something for me." They all leaned in on a huddle listening to Nabooru's story and plan. After a little chatter, Ryut, Nabooru and two other girls headed out. The others were left behind to watch over things until the small party got back. Before going too far, Nabooru stopped at Darunia, who was watching out in the Field a little ways from the walls. She told him she and the other girls were going to help in the search for Eron but first they were going to alert Talon and Malon up at Lon Lon Ranch. After that, they swiftly made their way up the path to Lon Lon Ranch. 

"Do you really think they'll forgive us for this?" One of the other younger girls with short Gerudo hair that used to be a cow herder looked anxiously at Nabooru. Her name was Taunooru. 

"Of course they will! This is for a good cause for a change!" Nabooru smiled a bit as the four of them entered the Ranch. They bypassed the house and barn and headed straight for the corral. A tall skinny man was out there tending the horses. A few new colts ran along side their mothers in the pin. Nabooru saw the man look up and see them approach. He looked at the Gerudos suspiciously. 

"Hello there! I am Nabooru, Sage of Spirit and we have come seeking your help." The Sage bowed to him curtly. 

"My help? Why would I help you?" The one that was tall and hairy was named Ingo, she remembered. Nabooru instantly decided she did not like him. 

"Because we need it. It's for Link. He needs us to go on a mission and speed is desired. It would be helpful if we could borrow some of your horses--" 

"Our horses aren't for Gerudos!" Ingo shouted at her, cutting her short. Nabooru's eyes narrowed and she could feel the tension from her friends listening beside her. Nabooru had had it with these haughty Hylians. She nodded to Ryut and the three Gerudos surrounded Ingo.

"Well…then…you'll just have to stop us!" Nabooru raced past Ingo and hopped on the nearest stallion. It was surprised and reared at first but she whispered a few calming words and it relaxed. Ryut, Taunooru and Kotare dragged a fuming Ingo to the posts of the corral and tied him to it. He cursed and yelled while the girls found horses of their own. With loud whooping, the four Gerudos rode through the corral and towards the opening. As she sped by on her newly acquired horse, Nabooru caught a glimpse of Malon and Talon coming from the barn. Surprise lit up their faces and Talon vainly tried to get them to stop. But they were already out onto the Field. The rain slapped their faces but they went on. Since Nabooru had a pretty good idea where she might be able to find Eron treading, she would be the most likely to find him. She felt she owed him a peaceful visit to Hyrule instead of so much trouble over a silly dream Zelda had that probably had nothing to do with him. Nabooru was determined to find him first so she headed northwest towards their home, Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo Sage only hoped Eron was smart enough to avoid the Gerudos or surely he would not be all right. 

* So that's chapter two. Maybe not as interesting but the tension is building! Next chapter, Eron is found…but by whom? Will Nabooru find him first or someone else? And when he is found, will he really have anything to do with the Sages' dreams? If you're interested, keep reading! : ) *


	3. The Pyre Soul

****

Breath of Life

By DarkBlacknoid

Author's Note: Thank you Terri and SilverCrystal for reviewing my story! I am so very glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. : ) And also, I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters and I think it's a good thing too b/c then I don't think they would be as cool. : ) I only own what little creativity I could muster into this fic. : ) Dedicated to those who have a dream.

****

Chapter Three: 

The Pyre Soul

The sun was just coming up when Eron made it out of the Wastelands between the Colossus and the Gerudo Fortress. He was weary, in pain and that was just the easy part. Now came the hard part: getting through Gerudo territory without being seen. He knew he'd be imprisoned if he was found and that could not happen. The faster he made it to Hyrule Castle, the better things would be. There were some rocky ledges around the gate that was the only easy entrance. A few guards stood behind its closed gate with watchful yellow eyes. If he didn't know better, Eron might have thought it was Nabooru. The best route would be up the ledges and going around the Fortress and to the Valley. 

Eron crept up to the ledges making sure to keep out of sight of the guards. Once it was clear, he inspected the rock for the best way to climb up. After a few minutes, he found it and slowly began his ascent. It was harder with a hurt leg, but Nabooru had done well with the bandage. 

A few hours passed without incident. Now going along near the tops of the ledges, Eron made more progress towards the bridge that spanned across the deep gorge that long ago had been carved by the water. He carefully watched all the activity below. It would be easy for him to be seen however, it would be hard for them to reach him at this distance. The ledges became steeper the further east you went and it became more difficult for Eron to navigate with a limp and what made it worse, his body fought with him for rest. 

Soon, the bridge was in sight, but two Gerudos were standing there watching for whoever might approach the Valley from the other side. Their backs were to Eron, if he were quiet and safe enough, he might be able to sneak up to them. He didn't want to hurt either of them, so he'd have to be swift or just lucky to get past them. Picking a good way down, Eron took a deep breath and prepared himself. Anything could happen at this point. Quiet like the shadows, Eron half slid, half climbed down to the path that led to the bridge. The two women had not noticed him yet. 

"Good," he thought as he used the few shadows to hide in to creep closer. It had to have been noon by this time and the Valley was full of light not good for trespassers like him. In good range of the bridge, Eron hid in a small cleft to the Gerudos right. Grabbing a dusty rock, he pitched it into the rocky cliffside back to the path leading to the Fortress. The guards twisted around with their long bladed spears thrust forward. Their suspicious eyes were the only features of their faces he could see. One that was taller than the other and had shorter hair told the other that she was going to check it out. A little dust had lifted from the ground where the rock had fallen and the guard made her way to it. When she was a good distance from him, Eron took a deep breath. "This is it." 

Starting out on his good leg, Eron ran out towards the Gerudo left at the bridge that saw him right away. She yelled at him to stop as she raised her spear to meet him if he came any closer. Eron expected this and already had a plan to disarm her. Now in range, the Gerudo stabbed at him but he leapt up out of the way grabbing hold of the spear in the process. He yanked it free and by this time the Gerudo he had led away was hot to get to the battle. Normally, Eron would have no problem with these women, but with his injuries his body begged for him to stop. The disarmed Gerudo noticed him in bad shape and came at him with her skills with fists. Eron dodged taking her outstretched arm, twisting it around and flipping her on the ground. The bridge was right there. He could just make a run for it. In a great effort he leaped forward onto the bridge grunting as he tried running as fast as his leg would permit. Barely into the run, something caught his cloak from behind. It nearly choked him and he instantly reached up to detach it but he did not have time to. The Gerudo women were on him. One had pinned his cloak to the bridge with her spear and the other slammed her knee into his face. Eron's head spun as he lost control. The world turned dark for a moment and he clutched at his chest fighting to keep control. "No…it burns…" The taller Gerudo took a hold of his hair and pulled on it to make him look at her. 

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" She ordered her eyes an angry haze. Eron, who was now barely holding onto control over his body, pushed backward with his good leg until nothing else was there. He hung over the edge of the bridge with the water rushing far below him. His cloak still pinned to the bridge the only thing keeping him from plummeting. The Gerudos tried to pull him back up but Eron untied his cloak giving way to the free fall. It felt like falling forever, into the bottomless pit. With his last bit of strength, Eron put his hands out before hitting the water. 

* * * *

"There's the bridge!" Kotare had ridden in front for she was anxious to see the Valley first. She had missed her home greatly and wished to return and the bridge was a reminder of how close they were. If only they really were going home, she thought. But instead, they were only searching for a worthless wanderer that Nabooru had met. Kotare trusted her leader, but it didn't mean she always agreed with her. 

Nabooru caught up to Kotare and drove her horse forward to cross the bridge. Four Gerudos were now on the other side and they stiffened when they heard horses' hooves. When they saw four of their own kind, they hailed to them.

"Hail Nabooru! Leader and Sage of the Gerudos! What brings you back to Gerudo Valley? Is the Castle finished already?" The tall one greeted Nabooru with honor. Nabooru stayed on her horse and told the other three to do the same. 

"No, the Castle is not done yet but we've come here on another errand. We've come looking for someone…and I'm sure he will come or has already passed this way. He goes by Eron and he's a wanderer. He looks somewhat like a Gerudo but without red hair…have you seen anyone as such?" The Gerudo guards murmured amongst each other in surprise before answering.

"We did. But I'm afraid he's dead…or most likely dead," the tall one stated with a smug smile without any notion of remorse. However, it changed when she saw her leader's face--of concern.

"What do you mean most likely dead?" Nabooru's voice inched towards being furious but she had to find out what happened to Eron. 

"He had attacked us and we fought with him on this bridge until he jumped off," the Gerudo guard reached inside a pack nearby and pulled out Eron's blue cloak and gave it to Nabooru. She clutched at the worn, shredded material trying to keep her emotions down. "His body is probably in Lake Hylia by now, Nabooru…I'm sorry if we did something wrong." Nabooru shook her head. 

"No, you were doing what you were told to do and I honor you for protecting our home." Sadly, she turned to the three behind her. "Let's return our borrowed horses to the Lon Lon Ranch before we become hunted." The four Gerudo guards watched silently as their leader mournfully rode down the path back to Hyrule Field. 

* * * *

Princess Ruto sighed as she sat on the island in the middle of Lake Hylia. She had made many rounds at Lake Hylia and no one had seen any man of Eron's description. The day was becoming longer and still nothing came up. She and her group of Zoras communicated with the other group that had gone to the Gerudos Falls but they had not seen or heard anything either. She began to wonder if this man Nabooru talked about even existed at all. Perhaps the Spirit Sage had witnessed a mirage or had a fantastic dream? Whatever it was, the Princess of the Zoras was starting to get impatient with it. 

Soon, noon rolled around with its hot rays and little shadow to shade in. Ruto was about ready to call in her Zoras and head back to the Castle when a Zora with a large, proud fins popped out of the water and called to her. 

"Princess Ruto! Princess! Come quickly!" He called with exasperated breath. Ruto jumped to her webbed feet and swan dived into the Lake following her messenger. 

"What is it? Have you found something?" She asked, her attention roused. 

"Yes, Lady. I think we found the man, Eron. But we must hurry! He is not well. The group at the Falls saw him fall into the water from a great height and they think he has most likely been drowned." This report disturbed Ruto and she hurriedly swam after her officer. Coming to the shore near the old Laboratory, Ruto saw her group and also the group from the Falls. They were huddled around something but she could not make it out yet. She bid them move aside as she walked up so she could get a better look. Before her on the ground was a motionless dark-skinned man with sandy brown hair and tattoos around his closed eyes. 

"He's not breathing, Princess," One of her people told her as she knelt by Eron touching his face, which was strangely hot. 

"And many injuries, Lady," said another. Ruto looked at Eron, dying and had to think quickly. She did not know why Link wanted him to be found so badly or why he would think he was dangerous, but she was sure Link didn't want him to be found dead. She stood up and turned to the nearest Zora.

"Go to the old man in the Lab, he might have something that can help him. Tell him it's an emergency!" The Zora ran up the hill quickly to the Lab's door going inside in a hurry. While he talked to the old man, Ruto told the Zoras to get Eron in a sitting position and then to give him some hard slaps on his back. They did as commanded slapping Eron's back with open palms. A gurgling sound came out of his mouth and suddenly he threw up the water he had swallowed. Eron sucked the air in as fast as his body would permit between the coughing and sputtering. The Zora rushed back to the bottom of the rise from the Lab to Princess Ruto with a bottle of some kind of potion. She took it and thanked him quickly. Kneeling by Eron again, who now was lying in the short grass with glazed dark eyes. She took his head in her hand and tried to get him to look at her.

"Eron, Eron…if you can drink this. It will make you feel better," Ruto popped the cork when his eyes finally met hers and she helped him drink the red potion down. He coughed a little but drank it up taking large breaths afterwards.

"Th-thank you," he stuttered but now he could see the many faces around him more clearly and remarkably life was coming back to his limbs. Ruto smiled at him and suddenly realized why Nabooru had been kind to him. He was very polite. 

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked. Eron looked at her still a little weary but now the pain in his body had disappeared after drinking the red liquid. He subconsciously reached down to his side and ribs removing the loose bandages. The wounds he had were gone and he wondered about his leg as well for it did not hurt any longer. 

"Yes…I am…thank you. You are kind," he said stretching his legs and attempting to stand. Ruto helped him up.

"You gave us a little scare but I'm glad we found you in time. If we hadn't been looking for you, surely you would have died," the Princess blinked her large violet eyes with concern. Eron agreed with her a grave look on his face. 

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked. 

"Nabooru told us about you and Link, the Steward of Hyrule wanted you to be found. We can lead you back to Hyrule Castle Town, that is where you intended to go, right?" Eron nodded but he couldn't help feeling cautious. How does this creature know Nabooru? 

"Yes…Hyrule Castle was my destination, but how do you know Nabooru?" 

"I am Princess Ruto of the Zoras and I know Nabooru well. Better than you, I would guess," Ruto giggled at him. He certainly wasn't that smart, she thought. "But come now, since you're feeling better we should get moving if we want to be there before dark." 

"Thank you, Princess Ruto…I'm sorry if I've offended you," Eron bowed to her showing his respect and gratitude the only way he could. 

"Not at all, Eron," she pardoned him with a laugh. "Come on now, into the Lake. We'll take the short cut to Zora's Domain." 

* * * *

The Forest was always a peaceful place. Whenever Link would visit here, he would always be refreshed and a sense of home was always about it. The trees were always singing in the breeze with the melody of Saria's song, but not this time. Deep down in his soul he had a restless, unsettling feeling as it started to sprinkle there. No sound could be heard as he approached with Epona. He hopped down and immediately made for Saria's house when suddenly Mido stopped him. 

"Where are you going?" the little Kokiri leader ordered in his usual belittling tone. Even though Link was an adult and Hero of Time, Mido still could not entirely give him respect. He did apologize once and Link accepted it but Mido still held onto his pompous attitude. 

"Where's Saria? She didn't show up this morning at the Castle and I was worried. Do you know where she is, Mido?" 

"Why do you want to know? She's busy! Come back when she's not," he ordered and turned his back. Link, not in the mood for Mido's petty quips, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"This is an emergency!" Link was in Mido's face now and he could see the Kokiri's face drop into fear. 

"She-she's talking to the Deku Sprout!" Link let him go and ran off to the path that led to the new Deku Sprout. He could not help thinking that every time his day started out going through this path something bad was about to happen. Coming around the bend, he saw the remains of the Great Deku Tree and underneath its broad span of branches was the Deku Sprout that was to take his place. Near him, was Saria, sitting with her legs clutched up under her chin. Link's heart jumped with joy seeing her safe but when he came closer, the feeling of danger darkened his soul again. 

"Saria!" he called and the Kokiri Sage turned to look at him a bit surprised as he ran up to them. 

"Hello, Link! We weren't expecting to see you about the Forest," the Deku Sprout grinned at him with his usual light-hearted character. 

"Hi Link," Saria's face was solemn but glad to see her best friend. Link gave her a tight hug and kneeled down. 

"Are you alright, Saria?" She looked down and frowned with her hands behind her back. 

"I don't think so, Link. I'm afraid…Something is going to happen. I had a terrible vision…"

Saria recounted the horrifying events to Link as he sat listening and asking questions with the rain drenching them. Now he was more convinced than ever some new threat was coming to Hyrule and it meant to destroy everything. He then told Saria and the Deku Sprout about Nabooru's find. Saria didn't know anything about him, but the Sprout had something to say.

"A man from the west you say? Like a shadow he is this man from the west…like smoke. I almost would say I remember him, but it's a memory I can't seem to grasp. Strange and dangerous tidings have been happening and this man of the west knows about them."

"Then he is dangerous," Link said with a frown. The Deku Sprout ruffled the few leaves he had in response as he thought.

"Yes…and no," he said.

"What does that mean?" Saria asked, breaking her silence. 

"I'm not sure. There is little I can sense…" the Sprout paused in deep thought. His usual smile gone with the thought. "But caution should be applied to a burning soul." Link nodded then stood. 

"I think it's a good idea if you stay here in the Forest, Saria. It's safer. I'm going back to Hyrule Castle to see if anyone has found him yet." Link bid a goodbye and be careful to Saria and the Deku Sprout before leaving. He hated leaving Saria behind when she was so frightened but Link felt some confidence. If they could catch this problem before it really started then they would not have to worry about anything. The Deku Sprout's words troubled him. Everything he said was a riddle and it would have done him no good to sit and prod the Sprout for more direct answers because it seemed the Sprout himself could not really tell what he was meaning. 

The Kokiri twin, Breia stood by Epona, petting her soft nuzzle giggling as Link approached. "Oh, hi Link! I thought you were here since this BIG horse was here. None of us Kokiri can ride a horse like this…in fact, I don't think any Kokiri has ever ridden a horse!"

"Unfortunately, she can't really stay though…I've got to check back at the Castle and find Zelda. Some bad things might be happening and I don't want to be late in stopping it." Link was grave and the little Kokiri girl looked scared. 

"Does it have something to do with Saria's vision?" She asked.

"I think it does…but don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this." He climbed up onto Epona's back with determination written in his face. Breia watched him in wonder. She had always thought Link was special but she felt sorry for him too. Why did all these terrible things always have to land on his shoulders? Or did he make it that way so others would not have to burden under them? She backed away so he could have a clear way to the exit out of Kokiri Forest. His horse, Epona was like lightning, and in awe, Breia watched them race out of the Forest in the rain. Her only wish was to leave Kokiri Forest and to help with Link's difficult tasks. 

* * * *

Unknowing of the dangers and events happening outside, Impa sat cross-legged in the darkness of the inner rooms of the Shadow Temple with only one small torch lit to mark her exit out of the deep dark. Here was where the voices of the shadows were the strongest and even then sometimes Impa could barely hear them. And rare was it she could decipher what they said but she was determined to find something out that was helpful. The voices were very active at this moment and it made her curious. What was all the buzz about? Maybe Link was right and their dreams had something to do with her. Impa drew in a deep breath letting her guesses and questions fade so that she could just listen. A great scrambling of voices hit her at once and she tried vainly to pick out one voice to listen but it was impossible. The voices were angry, crying and insulting. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of it all. 

"Please…one at a time. I cannot hear you all at once," she whispered out loud hoping to catch the shadows' attention. Suddenly, it grew quiet and the torch by the door flickered and went out. It was completely dark. Impa opened her eyes thinking she might still have them closed. She could not even see her hand in front of her face. Even though this was her Temple and she was the Sage of Shadow, this frightened her somewhat but she did not feel alone.

"It was too bright! It hurts us!" 

Impa sucked in a breath. A shadow was speaking to her roughly about her torch. She guessed it was the shadows that blew it out. 

"I'm sorry," she ventured. "But it is out now…and I'm searching for answers. Can any shadow tell me anything helpful about my dream?" She felt something brush by her making her shiver. 

"Ha, your dreams, what do your dreams matter to us? The matter is we're safe and you're not!" 

"We are not safe! If the Sages die we will die out as well!" Another voice from behind her yelled and it sounded female. 

"So Hyrule is in danger? But what is the danger? Do you know it?" Impa asked, trying to deal with these voices.

"We know the danger all to well!" A third cried in a woeful voice. "All is suffering and soon all of Hyrule will suffer with us."

"Finally, we'll have some more interesting people to talk to!" A fourth voice laughed in a strange, twisted joy. Impa could not tell what they were all talking about.

"How can Hyrule stop this evil? What must I do to preserve Hyrule and you?" She tried a different tactic at getting them to speak; perhaps the female voice would talk again. That voice seemed to be more sympathetic but the female voice did not speak.

"Ha, ha, ha! Stop THIS evil! Ha! It would be like trying to stop the Great Goddesses from ever creating this world!" the first one laughed at her but Impa kept at it. 

"So you would rather me try nothing? I am the Sage of Shadow, YOUR Sage. I will not abandon you or Hyrule. I am the last Sheikah and it's my duty to protect this land. Now, listen to me and answer my questions! Please!" There was a silence then some faint whispering as if the four of them were deciding on what to tell Impa. Finally, the woman spoke up.

"We are afraid to tell you…no one can stop the events coming. No one ever has before, why would you or anyone else in Hyrule be different?"

"You mean someone has tried to stop this evil before? Other Sages?"

"Of course! Who would NOT want to stop this evil? When you see it, you will tremble in fear and woe to you! May Nayru have mercy on your soul! Then you would pray to join us, Sage of Shadow!" The third voice moaned in the dark and Impa felt helpless. 

"Don't worry, Impa. When the evil is satisfied, perhaps your wish for companionship with your people again will come true. Then you will be happy," the female voice was very close to Impa and the Sage almost thought she could see a face, but it was gone in an instant. 

"Just except the fate of the world, Sage of Shadow," the fourth voice said without any emotion. "All will come together." Impa wanted to push further on these new riddles when suddenly she felt alone and her torch came alive again. Taking a deep breath, Impa blinked her eyes and looked around the room. The shadows were now quiet meaning she would get no more information about the end of Hyrule. Even though, the shadows made it clear nothing could stop this evil from coming, Impa was not the Sheikah that would not fight with all her might for that smallest bit of hope that maybe they could defeat it. 

Rising to her feet, Impa walked to her torch taking it in her left hand. A deep sadness filled her heart as she reflected on the old days of Hyrule when she was still a child. It was so peaceful and some Sheikahs still lived in Kakariko Village. Until one day, she was alone as the lone Sheikah destined to become Princess Zelda's caregiver and then a Sage over the Temple of Shadow. Finally, Impa turned from that deep inner chamber of her Temple and made the slow treading out of it. She used this time to sort out what she should do when she met with Link and Zelda. 

* * * *

After a short dive into Lake Hylia, Eron, Princess Ruto and her groups of Zoras ended up inside Zora's Domain. Eron took in every detail with respect and awe with the little time he was there. Soon, after climbing a ladder on the side of waterfall pool, the group was by an opening with another roaring waterfall rushing past it. Ruto jumped into it, letting it take her to the bottom of Zora's River and she called up for everyone else to join her. Eron went next, though a little weary but he leapt into the crushing water. It wasn't as bad as he thought when he soon was by Ruto. Two male Zoras followed after then they headed down the River. It was raining here so the air was thick with humidity. 

"We're much closer to the Castle now then we were at Lake Hylia. Those portals surely do help!" Ruto claimed as she swam above water next to Eron. "We should get there soon."

"I would be much grateful for that," Eron breathed. He did not know if Ruto or the other Zoras noticed, but he was tired. Though the magic potion Ruto gave him earlier had healed his body, he felt very fatigued. But he was so close now! He could not quit now, especially not now. He had met some amazing people on this journey. Nabooru and Princess Ruto with her Zoras came to mind. He could not fail them. 

"So, are you and Nabooru friends?" He asked, curiously and trying to keep himself occupied. Ruto sliced through the water with ease, doing a flip onto her back then looked at Eron. 

"Well, I've never really become 'friends' with Nabooru, but we do know each other fairly well, since you know we ARE Sages. We have to talk to each other," Ruto giggled in her usual girlish laugh when Eron gaped at her. 

"Sages? You mean, you and Nabooru are Sages? What kind of Sages?" Eron's words were quick and almost stumbling over each other. Ruto laughed at him even more.

"What? Nabooru didn't mention to you that she was a Sage? She's usually quick to point that out to anyone and everyone. She's the Sage of Spirit and I'm the Sage of Water. I can't believe she didn't tell you that," the Zora Princess did a small dive into the water then came out with a spray of water. She appeared to be thoroughly enjoying herself. 

"Sage of Spirit…and Water…" Eron spoke quietly, not really to anyone in particular. 

"Yes, silly." Ruto grabbed hold of him as they went over a small waterfall. Eron had just had the biggest surprise of his life. He couldn't believe that he had visited with the Sage of Spirit and not know it! And not only that, why did Nabooru not realize his nature from the beginning? 

The journey through the swift Zora's River passed quickly and Eron stayed quiet mostly. He tried keeping his senses alert and it helped but he could feel himself losing control. They were on Hyrule Field now, just outside of the walls of Castle Town. Looking around, Eron could see a few boulders placed around the walls in the mushy ground. He was curious about these and when he and the Zoras approached, the biggest one rolled up and revealed himself. 

"Princess Ruto!" Darunia exclaimed. "You're back, what is the word?" Eron stood back behind Ruto a bit intimidated by this massive creature. Unlike the Zoras, this one seemed rough and tough. He also felt warmth from him. 

"I found the missing man!" Ruto said, stepping back for Darunia to see Eron. "It's a good thing Link wanted us to find him or he would be dead now." Darunia frowned looking Eron up and down. He certainly didn't look dangerous. Maybe Link was just jumping to conclusions! The Sage of Fire laughed. 

"You look like you haven't eaten in weeks, lad! Come in quickly, there's someone that wants to meet you first," With Eron and the Zoras following, Darunia led them into Castle Town. He felt awkward and the feeling of caution was in the air. He felt like there were Sages all around him and soon they would find him out. Darunia gave him quick suspicious glances but shook his head and smiled. Ruto seemed a little bit oblivious but even she was keeping something from him. 

Eron observed the newly built homes and buildings all around the town. He saw a path up ahead where some foundations had been built. Most likely for Hyrule Castle, he thought. Soon, Darunia took them to a building on the right of the path that was a magnificent sight. Eron took a deep breath as he viewed the Temple of Time. He knew this place. 

"In we go, Eron," Darunia let Eron go into the Temple first. Ruto and her Zoras stayed outside in wait. Inside the tall elaborate doors, Eron entered into an empty, yet beautifully quiet room. Scanning along the rich red carpet, Eron's eyes beheld an altar and three gleaming stones. All too familiar…

Exploring more with his eyes, Eron spotted a figure behind the altar sitting quietly, waiting for something. Darunia motioned for him to approach the altar and he did so with all his senses stretched forward to this figure sitting in the shadow of an open doorway. 

"Normally…" a deep masculine voice started. "We welcome guests from outside of Hyrule with more respect but I'm sorry to say that things have happened and we're not so sure about our visitors anymore." The figure stepped out of the shadow showing himself to Eron, who watched in secret surprise. The figure was a Sheikah man in a casual fitted blue outfit. The symbol of the Eye of Truth that all Sheikahs wore covered his chest proudly. He had blonde hair that hung out between a wrap around his head and around his mouth. His red eyes were piercing but Eron did not feel intimidated. More like…at home. 

"I understand. Your land has been through a lot…and my heart comes out to Hyrule and its people. I had come seeking Princess Zelda. I was told she was the ruler and I wanted to seek her permission to dwell in this land for a time to help Hyrule to its feet again." Nervousness nudged at Eron as he talked to this Sheikah. Why was he brought to see him? Why would this Sheikah want to meet him specifically?

"Princess Zelda is inaccessible, I'm afraid," Sheik answered in a short tone. "Anything you have to say to her will have to be approved through me first, her advisor, Sheik." A small inclination of confusion passed Eron's face. A Sheikah named Sheik? That did not sound right but he did not want to offend. 

"I am alright with that. I come not to intrude on anything that might be happening here," he looked over his shoulder, seeing Darunia still standing by the door listening to them with arms crossed over his massive chest. Sheik slowly walked down the steps and stopped in front of Eron and shivered noticeably. Eron tried not to look nervous. It was he that made the room feel cold. 

"We shall talk a little while. Tell me about where you come from." The Sheikah's voice seemed softer and more willing to listen to Eron's story. And he would tell Sheik Eron's story but he hoped it would not take long, he needed to find a place away from all the people so he could finally rest. He was so tired…

* * * *

Link let out a long breath of relief. He was on the home stretch to Hyrule Castle and he could not wait. His meeting with Saria needed to be told to Zelda and the other Sages. He was more convinced then ever now that the man from the west was the person in all the dreams. Though, this man did not really fit Saria's vision Link felt really sure he knew something about it. Epona huffed when they came around the hill and suddenly she reared. 

"Easy! Easy, Epona!" Link patted her neck and sat up in the saddle to see what she was bucking about. At the bottom of the hill, he saw something move and then turn towards him.

"Oh, Link! Link! Down here quickly!" It was Malon, soaked to the bone, and in a horrible mood. He urged Epona down the hill quickly and when he was close enough, hopped down beside Malon. 

"Malon, what is it? What are you doing out here in the rain?" 

"Link! I'm so glad you're here! It was terrible! I've never been so angry in my life! Those Gerudos! They stole our horses!" Malon's cheeks were red with frustration. She had been trying to reach the Castle to tell Link about the incident but she luckily ran into him on his way there. 

"What do you mean? What Gerudos?" 

"Nabooru and three others. They came to the Ranch, tied Ingo up then stole four of our horses! They rode off west and I was going to the Castle to get you to help us," she cried. Link sighed and shook his head. Why in the world would Nabooru pull something like this? Now was the worst time ever, but he'd have to deal with it later. The matter of Malon's stolen horses paled to the problem he was already trying to address. But at least, he needed to get Malon out of the rain. 

"Come on, Malon. I'll handle Nabooru and get your horses back, but for now let's get to Castle Town. You'll get sick out here," Link put his hand on her quivering shoulder and she nodded reluctantly to him. Quickly, he helped her onto Epona's back then climbed up behind her. With a slap and word of command, Link, Malon and Epona sped off to the Castle. He felt the rains lighten up, but the clouds still hung tightly together in the sky. 

Approaching the gate, a Goron to his left hailed to him.

"Link! Wait Link!" Link stopped Epona and backed up. 

"What is it? Where is Princess Zelda?" He asked quickly, anxious to find her.

"Well, uh, she's talking with the stranger from the west in the Temple of Time…but not as Zelda. But don't worry! She's perfectly safe, Darunia is watching and so is Princess Ruto," the Goron replied. Link swallowed hard. Hearing that the stranger was with Princess Zelda did not comfort him in the least. Even though he trusted Darunia's strength and Ruto's ability to defend herself, Link did not want that man anywhere near Zelda. Racing into Castle Town, Link strode up to his house and jumped down, then helped Malon off. 

"You can stay here at my house until I figure out what happened to Nabooru, but for now, I HAVE to talk to Zelda. You'll be safe here, I promise." Giving her a reassuring grasp around her shoulders, Link headed off to the Temple of Time. He only hoped he was not too late. Malon watched him leave pitifully. 

Going up the steps he saw Ruto and the two Zoras. He didn't want to be rude but he wanted to just bypass her and reach Zelda. He didn't like this at all but against what his emotions were screaming at him to do, he stopped. 

"Link, there you are! It took you forever at Kokiri Forest. What kept you?" Ruto asked in her scolding manner but Link knew she did not mean it. However, he felt rushed and there was no time for these silly things. 

"Sorry Princess, I don't have time for this. I need you to help me…I have a feeling this might not be easy. I know that guy Nabooru met is in there talking to Zelda or Sheik but I have reason to believe he's dangerous and out to destroy us. Come with me, quickly." Ruto blinked not understanding Link's trouble with Eron but the look in his eyes told her not to ask about it. She motioned for her Zoras to follow her in with Link. 

Eron was leaning against the altar with Sheik, talking about the war with Ganondorf when Link and Ruto entered. Link looked about ready to start fighting now but he kept that urge down when he saw the man. Eron was taller than he by about five inches but he was nowhere near built like a warrior, like Link thought he would be. But this made him more suspicious and he took out his fairy bow and placed an arrow in it ready to pierce Eron if need be. Sheik stepped up to Link with alarm in her eyes. If ever Eron was truly relaxed, his whole body now bunched up in alertness. He was ruined. He had been found out. They would not help him. 

"What's going on?" the Sheikah asked blocking Link's shot a bit.

"I don't have time to explain it all right now, Sheik. But I have reason to believe this man dangerous." Link nodded to Darunia, who approached Eron and pinned his arms tightly behind him. He grunted, trying desperately not to seem threatening but his emotions were running wild. "Take him to the cell block that we just finished the other day." Darunia nodded to Link as he put his bow away and the Fire Sage marched Eron out of the Temple. Ruto fell silent, watching Eron leave sadly. 

"Wait! No, you don't understand! You mustn't imprison me here, you mustn't!" Eron tried to plead with Darunia but the Goron's grip just became tighter. 

"We had special help from the Gerudos with the Castle's new dungeon. I don't think you'll be getting out of it. Sorry this had to happen so suddenly, lad," he said. 

"No, I tell you! You don't understand!" Eron struggled trying to drag his feet but it was useless. Finally, he stopped, pinching his eyes shut. "Nayru, Nayru…please forgive me…" 

Inside the Temple of Time, Link took Sheik by the shoulders. He knew that it was really Zelda and so did everyone else, so why was she disguising herself as Sheik again? "Zelda…what's going on? What did you find out that made you feel like you needed to be hidden?" Sheik turned her eyes away and looked at Ruto and the two Zoras. Ruto got the hint and left. 

"When I told Rauru about Impa's dream, he did not have much more insight on it than we did. So, he pushed me to be cautious. I told him I could take care of myself, but he insisted that I be careful…therefore, I am Sheik once more." 

"Frankly, I think it was a very good idea. The man is dangerous, I'm sure of it," Link stated firmly. 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"I had a visit with Saria. She had a vision too…but I'd like to tell everyone at once if we get a chance. Could you use the Ocarina of Time to summon all the Sages? Tell them to get here as fast as they can," Sheik nodded slowly taking her precious possession from her pouch. Link tried to relax as Sheik beautifully played the instrument with grace. He would need all the Sages to figure out what they should do with this Western man and in the meantime, he wanted to speak with him. 

* * * * 

It seemed to become dark earlier this day since the clouds of rain blocked out the sunlight. Just the perfect touch to a completely miserable day, Nabooru thought to herself. She had not said a word since leaving Gerudo Valley. Her heart fluttered helplessly against the pain and sorrow she felt for Eron losing his life. But then again, she couldn't help feeling angry with him. Why didn't he wait for her? She was more than willing to help! Did he not trust her? The fool! Now, she felt even worse since she had stolen horses from Talon for that no-good bum just to be rewarded with his death. Surely, Link would be furious with her but she didn't care. Nothing could make her feel better now. She wished to retreat to the Chamber of Sages and kick Rauru out so that she could be alone forever and no one would bother her. 

Nabooru led her small group along the muddy path back to Lon Lon Ranch. She hoped Talon would be forgiving for their actions. It was, at first, for a good cause after all. She slowed her horse in front of the house and barn with the others following suit. Climbing down, Nabooru tapped on the door to the house. 

"Hello, in there! We brought back--" she stopped when a thumping sound came from inside and the door opened quickly. Talon stood there with an angry yet confused look on his face. 

"You've come back," he said in a disbelieving tone. Nabooru rolled her eyes. 

"Of course we did. I told that idiot, Ingo we only needed to borrow them but he refused to let any 'Gerudos' ride his horses so I just had to help myself." Talon scrutinized her wondering if her story was true. "Just take your silly horses back and there will be no more of it." Nabooru spun around on her heel. "Let's go girls," she ordered with icy barbs in her voice. 

"Wait!" Talon called to them. "If you see Malon on the way to Hyrule Castle, uh…tell her to come back home please." Nabooru stared at him a moment then sighed roughly. Of course they would tell on them to Link. "I tried to tell her to wait, but Malon's very insistent," he added quickly. The Gerudos heard Talon, but walked off without talking to him any longer. 

When they were all out on the Field again, heading towards Hyrule Castle, Ryut stepped up beside Nabooru. She put her hand on her leader's shoulder. "Are you alright, Nabooru? You haven't talked much since we left Gerudo Valley." Kotare and Taunooru followed closely behind to hear the words of their leader. 

"I guess I'll be fine. I just…really hoped to see Eron again. You all would have liked him. He was sweet and polite…and certainly not a Hylian." She smiled a bit with the girls. 

"We'd like to hear everything you knew about him. He sounds like someone to remember," Taunooru said. 

"Yes, someone to remember…" Nabooru breathed looking up to see a few lonesome stars shining through a break in the clouds. She only wished Eron were at peace. She closed her eyes when a familiar voice passed over her. It was Zelda asking her to return to Hyrule Castle immediately for a Sage meeting. Nabooru almost felt like blowing it off and not caring because of the mood she was in, but Link was her friend and she had to care. 

Shoving her mood and unhappiness away, Nabooru began to run with Ryut, Kotare and Taunooru. She told them the reason for the sudden urgency as the dark walls of the Castle loomed up ahead of them. 

* * * * 

Eron laid his head back on the cold stone with a heavy heart. He knew it was cold, but it did not effect him like it might a normal person. His wrists were chained up against the wall, which he guessed this trap was of Gerudo design. It was effective, but only for people that came unprepared. His eyelids were coming so close to shutting for slumber and his control over his body was slipping with each minute that passed by. The two male Zoras Ruto had come with her watched him but did not speak to him. He wished they would so he would not drift away when he heard a door open and they stood ready to greet someone. The Hylian, that Eron guessed was Link, stood in the hallway leading to his lonely cell. It was the only one they had finished before his unfortunate arrival. Link looked very unhappy and suspicious. He walked up to the bars, careful not to get too close but close enough to see Eron's face. 

"Why have you really come?" Link asked in a demanding voice. Eron sighed and shook his head, not really sure what to say first. Link stood watching him intently. 

"Like I told Sheik, I came originally looking for a Princess Zelda--" 

"Why Princess Zelda?" Link cut him off with anger in his voice. He didn't trust Eron in the least. He couldn't figure out why Nabooru had helped him in the first place. This guy was screaming 'dangerous'. 

"I heard she was a Sage and the ruler of Hyrule," he looked up into Link's uncompassionate eyes. "I wanted to live here for awhile and help with Hyrule's rebuilding."

"Why do I not believe that?" Link asked out loud, not really asking Eron in general. "Some prophetic dreams have been told that synchronize with your arrival and I don't think that's a coincidence. Now tell me the truth. Why have you come?" 

"I told you," Eron tried. 

"You're lying! I have a source that told me you know what these dreams mean," Link had had enough of this liar and his patience was wearing thin. Normally, he would be disgusted with himself by how he was treating Eron but he had some much to lose. Link wasn't about to let this man march right in and take everything that he fought so hard for. 

Eron sighed heavily again, his weariness pushing to take over his tired body. He had hoped to gain the trust of the people of Hyrule before revealing an ulterior motive for coming. But if he kept it hidden, nothing would ever be done and it would be too late. Hyrule's fate rested upon Eron now. 

He prayed quietly to Nayru to give him strength and forgiveness again. Link listening quietly not sure what to make of this but he held his bow ready, just in case. 

"All right, Link, Steward of Hyrule, I will tell you a story," Eron said trying to focus on old haunting memories. They were so faded with his exhaustion. Link watched closely with his ears wide open so as not to lose one word. "Over three hundred years ago, I was born. In those days Hyrule was in a time of great tension with all the other races that you are friends with now. The Zoras, the Gerudos, the Sheikahs, the Gorons, and the Hylians were all fighting for land and power, politically at first. I know that sounds selfish and unlike the way things are now in Hyrule, but before lands can be peaceful a war must ravage them to make people realize how precious the things they already have. Unfortunately, for most races, they do not realize that until they've lost them." Eron paused, scanning his mind again and focusing. He noticed Link listening carefully. 

"The War broke out a few years before I was born, and many people were killed in that short period of time. However, the Hylians and Sheikahs were partners in the war against the Zoras, Gerudos and Gorons. It was normal after a battle, they would take prisoners, unlike the Gerudos. One such night, a Sheikah teenager found a young dying Gerudo after a major battle. He took pity on her and saved her. Back then, it was a shameful thing to be seen with the other races unless they were your allies. But this Sheikah boy and Gerudo girl did not care. A few years past with many secret meetings between the two, until I was born and their secret was found out. The elders of the Sheikah claimed me to be an evil spirit sent to destroy Hyrule and that I should be destroyed. Using the skills of a Sheikah, my father hid me away in a far away land then returned to Hyrule without me. I guess his sense of duty to my mother and Hyrule was more important. I found out later they were both killed for being 'traitors'." Eron stopped. The memory of his parents still lingered in his mind, even though he did not understand anything then. He was only a child. 

"What does any of this have to do with why you're in Hyrule now, looking for Zelda?" Link was impatient, and he didn't believe a word Eron was telling him. Eron sat collecting his thoughts again before answering. He did not care much that Link was impatient. 

"When I was still a young child living in a place that's far from here, I remember seeing many people coming from every place on the world, claiming that a Great Fire was eating the world and that no realm was safe. I did not understand it then, but now I know it too well." He took a breath wanting to reach out to his chest, but his arms were bound. 

"One day, some ancient Sages came to me…it was a Light Sage, a Fire Sage and a Shadow Sage. They took me from my home to a place I will never forget. It was the Sacred Realm. It seemed like years, but the Sages claimed it had only been a few hours when they finally returned for me. They said I was to be punished by the great Goddess of Wisdom, Farore. I was afraid, and I didn't know why they were punishing me but it was done. A saw another Sage with them, which they named as the Spirit Sage. It was a man who looked like he was in dire pain when suddenly he wretched out Fire. It horrified me…what came out of him, it was a woman…or what looked like a woman…it was really what I can only call…a Pyre Soul…" Link looked up when Eron stopped. Why did he stop? He stepped up closer and saw Eron's eyes closed. Suddenly, the room began to feel very warm and an anxious feeling stung him. Reaching between the bars of Eron's cell, Link poked him hard enough to get his attention. Eron shook his head and looked around with a glassy look but in a panic. 

"Oh Nayru! I'm sorry! Oh, Goddesses, I almost lost it…please give me strength." Eron panted, looking at Link. "Please forgive me, Link. Do not let me fall asleep!" Link nodded, wondering why, but he had a feeling he might find out soon if Eron finished his story. 

"What about this…Pyre Soul?" He asked. 

"Yes, yes…that's where I was." Eron took a few deep breaths, and Link noticed some beads of sweat along his brow. "They made me carry the Pyre Soul. I am bound to the Pyre Soul with all her tormenting words and furies. I fight for control over my body constantly. I fear to even sleep for she can over power me in dreams! I have come here, seeking help from your Sages to find a way to be rid of her! She will surely take over, for I am weak…I cannot fight her for much longer…because with her came an immortal life. I cannot die from the slow aging of my body, for I do not age. Only can I be killed, but if I am killed she will be freed and then no one can stop her…" 

"This Pyre Soul you have must be the fire that burns Hyrule in all of the dreams and visions," Link said, putting the pieces together. "Now I understand what the shadow is in the dreams…I'm guessing it's you. But since you're here and I know now what the danger is, we can take care of it and Hyrule will be safe again." Eron only looked at Link pitifully from his uncomfortable position in the cell. 

"It may sound easy, but you do not know the Pyre Soul like I do," he said. "She will try anything and everything to take control of me and not be captive or destroyed." Link pondered on this for a moment trying to take in everything he had heard. He still wasn't entirely sure if he should trust Eron's story but it was not solely up to him. He needed to discuss it all with the Sages. 

"I'm glad you told me all of this, Kiad'Eron. I think it will help everyone, including you in the end. What you've just told me will be related to the Sages then we'll decide on what to do. We will probably come back to question you but you will not attend. If this Pyre Soul is dangerous, then that means you are too and I think it's best you stay here," Link stated, turning from Eron. "However, you won't be left alone. There will be someone here to watch over you at all times…to make sure you won't fall asleep, like you requested. I'll have someone get you a blue potion and a cucco. They might be able to help." 

"Thank you, Sir. You are kind," Eron hung his head, trying not to let his weariness get the best of him. Link disregarded his remark asking the Zora guards to watch Eron carefully then headed out. This was an amazing story, and it needed to be told to the others. Its accountability needed to be checked. 

As Link walked to the Temple of Time, he couldn't help feeling that Eron's story was somehow anti-climatic. It seemed so easy to fix his problem. Why didn't any other Sages try to help? And why, in the first place, would the ancient Sages punish him in this way? What did he, a child at the time, do to deserve a horrible sentence directly given to him from the Goddess Farore? Link wasn't sure about those questions but he wouldn't know unless he confided with his friends and neighbors--and especially Zelda. She always had a way of explaining these kinds of things. Hopefully, the away Sages would come soon so that this problem could be addressed and fixed. He did not want this Pyre Soul roaming freely about burning Hyrule to the ground. And that would not happen. Link subconsciously touched his Triforce piece. He wondered if it was really the source of his courage or merely gave him the illusion of being courageous. Whatever it did for him, Link was certain that with the help of the Sages and Goddesses, they would prevail and the world would be safe once more. 

* Whew, that was long. Hopefully it didn't kill the interest. But a lot has happened and now we know about Eron…or do we? Next chapter, we get an up close encounter with the Pyre Soul, but luckily for Hyrule, its watchers are ready for her! But will they be successful? Read and find out! * ^_^


	4. The Last Meeting of the Eight Sages

****

Breath of Life

By DarkBlacknoid

Author's Note: Again, I own nothing except my created characters. And if anyone is wondering why I named this chapter, "The Last Meeting of the Eight Sages," is b/c I count Link as sort of a Sage. For he gained some power from holding the Triforce of Courage, therefore that is how I came to that conclusion. I don't know for sure if that's possible, but I think it works. Besides, he IS or WAS the Hero of Time. : )Dedicated to those who have a dream. 

__

"For her house leads down to death and her paths to the spirits of the dead. None who go to her return or attain the paths of life." Proverbs 2:18-19

****

Chapter Four:

The Last Meeting of the Eight Sages

Nabooru could feel the glares pecking at the back of her skull by the few Hylians and Zoras pilling around Castle Town, but the Spirit Sage could care less. Her business was with Link and Zelda now that they had called a meeting with the Sages. Nabooru gave her friends the choice of staying in Castle Town or heading back home in Kakariko Village. They chose to stay in Town, just in case things got nasty. 

She walked up the steps to the Temple of Time, somberly. She really didn't feel like seeing anyone. At the top of the steps she almost convinced herself to go back to the Colossus when a familiar voice snapped her out of it. 

"Nabooru! Everyone's wondering where you've been." It was Princess Ruto with her usual attitude of holier-than-thou. Nabooru wondered if she even cared about other people at all sometimes. Giving the Zora Princess a glare, Nabooru ignored her attempt to make her feel bad but Ruto persisted. "So, where were you?"

"Away. I don't need to explain myself to you, Ruto," she snapped. Ruto did not take that well, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Well, wherever you and your little followers went off to play, WE were all busy back here searching for your mystery man." She paused and frowned a bit. "I understand why you trusted him, Nabooru. He's very polite." This caught Nabooru's attention and she flipped around to look at Ruto mouth agape. 

"What do you mean he's polite? You saw him? When? Where is he?" 

"Of course I saw him. I brought him back here a few hours ago." Ruto looked down at the ground. "But Link had him locked up. He doesn't trust him. That's what this meeting is about, so we can figure out what to do with him. Link says it's urgent." Nabooru stared off into space for a moment thinking before trying to speak. 

"I have to see him," she finally said, blowing off everything in an instant with a very unhappy look. 

"I think we should hear what Link has to say first. You've done enough running off lately," Ruto scolded. Nabooru gave her an awful look but knew she was right. All she really wanted to see Eron for was to give him a nice new lump on his head. Turning on her heel in a proud fashion, Nabooru marched into the Temple of Time. All of the other Sages were already there, waiting for her and Ruto. Saria and Impa were present along with Rauru. Scanning the faces, some were pleased she made it and some weren't all that happy to see her. Link's face was neutral. To her surprise, however, Zelda was not present, but Sheik was. Her mind wondered whatever for?

"I'm glad you could make it, Nabooru," Link said without any emotion. She felt judged by his unfeeling eyes, but she knew he had something awful to say. But who cares? She took a seat next to Saria who always seemed to be compassionate and merciful. 

After a few minutes, Link stood up, his face grave like he was about to tell everyone their doom. He always was dramatic like that, Nabooru thought propping up her head with her fist. 

"I have some very important things to tell everyone about our visitor. He told me his real origin and his real story. And unfortunately, it's not very pleasant and it could endanger all of us and all of Hyrule. So tonight, we must decide what to do about him and the problem he brought with him." A little murmuring waved through the Sages as Link recounted the tidings Eron had told him the best that he could remember. 

After he was finished, all was silent. Link scanned the room with his ever-blue eyes waiting for any kind of response. All were in deep thought, considering Eron's story. Link laid his eyes on Sheik. 

"What Eron told me, do you think it really applies to your dream?" He asked and Sheik shifted while thinking up an answer. 

"I'm not sure…a shadow was more prominent in my dream…but is he the shadow?"

"His story would seem to fit my vision more," Saria added quietly. "Mine was all about fire…and if he has this Pyre Soul as he calls it…then that has to be who I saw in my vision." 

"But there's a shadow that surrounds this man. I see it clearly, though none of you may be able to sense it…I've felt it since he came here." Rauru noted and Link nodded. 

"I have not seen him face to face, but I feel something heavy in the air. The shadows are restless," Impa added.

"I think he's still keeping something back. He has to know about this shadow in the dreams," Link stated. 

"Maybe we should question him again," Darunia, speaking up, suggested. 

"I think we should too," Link said. Nabooru shook her head standing up, finally breaking her silence. 

"Wait just a minute." Everyone turned to look at her. Saria scooted away a little sensing an outburst coming on from the Gerudo. "Why are you all ganging up against him? All of you are going on suspicions and jumping to conclusions. Eron has not tried to hurt us; he came to us for help! Are we that unmerciful?" She paused looking around the room and frowned deeply. "Oh yeah, I forgot, we are! If there's anyone different in the world it has to be treated differently…like the Gerudos." Sheik then stood up. 

"It is not everyone that treats your people that way, Nabooru. You only see what you want to see. I understand what you mean about Eron. When I met him and talked to him, he was very disarming and polite but there's still this matter of an evil soul inhabiting him…THAT makes him a risk. It is nothing against him as a person, but he needs to be handled." 

"Oh yeah? Just like you're handling the Gerudos? You just let us get stomped on! And I'm not going to let that happen to anyone EVER again," Nabooru seethed ready to start a fight when Rauru stood up between her and her target. 

"You're right Nabooru. We shouldn't jump to conclusions but Eron himself declared himself dangerous. He knows what he's battling, but we don't. We will all try our best to find a solution everyone will be satisfied with." Nabooru crossed her arms but finally sat down again. Rauru, the old bag of bones, he always knew best, she thought bitterly. Sheik returned to her position as well giving no more thought to Nabooru's persistent urge to cause trouble. 

* * * *

The hours past, it was the middle of the night and the Sages were all still discussing Eron's future. The two Zoras, Bouk and Kilbu were left to watch Eron. They leaned onto the cold stone wall a few yards from his cell. 

"When are they going to be done in there? It's been forever!" Kilbu groaned stretching his fins. 

"I don't know…but I hope it's not too much longer or I won't be able to stay awake long enough to make sure HE stays awake." Said Bouk pointing towards Eron who sat quietly in his cell. 

"Yeah, tell me about it…and being out in the wind all day has dried out my scales," whined Kilbu. They stood silenced for a moment when Bouk leaned over trying to peek between the bars to see Eron's face. 

"Are his eyes still open?" Asked Kilbu with a bored tone. 

"Yeah," Bouk went to his original position and sighed. "This is the most boring job the Princess has EVER had us do." They were silent for several minutes when suddenly, to their surprise, Eron spoke to them.

"Then maybe, you should leave me to my fate." The two Zoras jumped up looking at Eron through the bars. They had not heard him speak since Link left and it had a strange tone to it. 

"We wouldn't disobey Princess Ruto…her wrath is worse than being eaten by Lord Jabu Jabu," Bouk answered nervously wiping his brow. It had abruptly gotten a lot warmer in the cell. Tilting his head, the Zora peered at Eron getting a creepy feeling. He gazed at Eron and instantly noticed his eyes were shut. "Hey, he fell asleep! We…we should wake him!" 

"Hey, you! Wake up! You said not to let you fall asleep," Kilbu yelled at him, trying to rouse Eron's attention but it failed. The Zoras looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's open the cell and try to wake him," he suggested. He unlocked the door and cautiously kicked Eron's boot. There was no response. 

"Is he dead?" the other asked. Kilbu shook his tailed head. 

"No, he's still breathing," he wiped his brow. "Do you think it's getting hot in here?"

"Yeah…" Bouk paused looking at Eron with confusion. "Well, I'd say he's dead asleep. You think we should tell someone?" 

"You go ahead and tell Princess Ruto. I'll stay here to watch the prisoner," the Zora panted, wiping his brow again. Bouk nodded and headed out. He ran up the steps to the Temple rushing in. Much conversation was still going on when he approached his Princess quietly. He kneeled and whispered in her ear. When he was done, Ruto stood up quickly. 

"Link, Bouk has just informed me that Eron has fallen asleep and they cannot wake him." Link stood with wide eyes for a moment, not sure of what to do. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked finally. 

"Well, he's just asleep, that's all," Bouk said as Link came up to him followed by Sheik. 

"I will go to see him," he said. Nabooru watched them and she ran after Link. 

"I'm coming too!" Link did not try to stop her. He knew she was just in that kind of mood. 

* * * * 

When the four of them approached, they saw Kilbu outside waiting for them. He looked a bit distressed. Link ran up to him feeling concerned. "What's going on?" The Zora, Kilbu, looked up at him panting and his friend, Bouk, watched him worriedly. 

"I'm sorry…I just could not stand to be in there any longer. It was so hot! I almost could not breathe anymore." He heaved feeling useless and about to faint from heat exhaustion. However, Link looked straight ahead, his suspicion growing. He passed by Kilbu and walked into the dungeon ready to jump at anything. The air was thick and hot making him remember his journeys through the Death Mountain Crater. Nabooru followed behind him closely. 

"It feels like the Wastelands in here," she complained and paused grabbing Link's green tunic to stop him. Her expression deep and concerning. "Wait." Link looked at her nervously. 

"What is it?" 

"Evil…" she said in a whisper and Link grabbed his Fairy bow in an instant. Sheik stepped forward next to Link ready with her darts. They inched slowly into the depths of the dungeon ready to attack anything that moved. Finally, the cell was in view and to their surprise the cell was empty. Link gasped. Before he or anyone else could turn back a crushing unseen force flung them out of the dungeon. Link fell back onto Sheik hitting their heads together from the force. Nabooru had been scuffed along the side of the wall and had many bruises and scrapes on her right side. Kilbu and Bouk jumped up in surprise running over to them. Bouk tugged on Link's arm, getting him to his feet then checked Sheik who had a large bloody bump on her head. She was barely conscious. Link shook off the pain coming from his head fearing for Zelda.

"Zelda!" 

A shadow fall over him and a quiver wormed its way up Link's spine. A dark and powerful presence was in the air. Looking up in shock, Link witnessed Eron hovering in the air above him but yet it wasn't Eron. His dark eyes were flaming like small fires in the dark and his body seemed to radiate with heat. A deep hatred filled the air around him as Eron looked down at Link. 

"Well, if it isn't the famous Hero of Time," Eron jeered with a strange tone that he had never heard before. Link started to raise his bow but like the crack of a whip Eron had him by the cuff of his tunic. As he was pulled to Eron's hateful face, Link was paralyzed by the darkness coming from him. He turned his face pinching his eyes shut to block his eyes from the dark fire. Why was he so afraid? Does he not hold the Triforce of Courage?

"Some Hero you are," Eron laughed dropping him back to the ground wanting to have time to probe Link's mind and those minds around him. But Sheik grabbed Link pulling him away from Eron with much effort.

Nabooru stood up groaning and stared in disbelief walking towards the evil. "Eron…? What is going on?" She demanded trying to look intimidating. Eron's fiery gaze turned on her and he hissed. 

"Eron is not here anymore Nabooru, Gerudo Thief…and Sage of…SPIRIT," he growled acting as if he detested her and quickly shifted his look upon Sheik. "And Princess Zelda…who do you think you're fooling with that disguise? I can see your thoughts…but you don't have it. My business is not with you…YET." Link jumped up in front of Sheik aiming his Fairy bow at him again.

"I won't have mercy on you! No matter who you are!" Eron narrowed his eyes at Link and touched down on the ground right in front of him. Nabooru inched towards Link and Sheik watching Eron the entire time. The hatred coming from him almost was causing her to be dizzy. It was strange the feelings she felt from him. There was another person in control and she could only guess who that was. But Eron was still there…the real Eron in pain…pleading. 

"Link…don't…" she called to him. 

Eron smirked slightly taking a step in Link's direction. Thinking of that as a threat, Link unleashed his arrow aiming for Eron's heart. Whipping a hand out, Eron caught it nonchalantly. 

"I have no time for this, I must find them, and I KNOW you have it. My Fire, Din's Fire! But where is it! Where is it! I want it! I want my fire back! I want Din's Fire!" Before he could react, Link struggled in a smoky mass force that held him up in front of Eron. His breath was choked. Link tried to call out but he couldn't breathe. His vision was clouded with smoke and he knew that soon he would be unconscious. He heard voices around him. The other Sages had come but they had no time to react. Suddenly, there was a rush of fresh air whipping around him. Opening his eyes, the lands of Hyrule Field rushed by beneath him. Death Mountain loomed up in front of him and then the Crater circled under him with the heat filling his clothes. Without warning he was released from the black smoke, sailing down into the Crater. With a yell, Link crashed into the blistering ground in front of the entrance to the Fire Temple. Finally, he came to his senses choking on the ash filled air of the Crater. His body was limp beating with pain and the heat was intolerable. Before on his adventures, Link had always been prepared but he thought he had left those days behind. Apparently he was wrong. Now he feared for his people, Hyrule and especially Zelda. Nearby, he could hear someone pacing towards him. He had one guess as to who it was. Looking up, Eron stood a few yards away looking out over the molten magma. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. Link noticed he did not seem to be having any trouble with the atmosphere.

"It is good to be here again," he reminisced looking over to Link. "Its name has changed and it has been inactive for many, many years but it still says, 'home'." Link pushed himself into a kneeling position, trying to get away from the heat. He did not have a clue what he was talking about. Eron laughed at him, his eyes flashing. "Oh yes, of course. I can see you're utterly confused. Eron did not give you much information about me. He was afraid you would reject him and try to destroy his miserable existence if he told you the truth." Eron walked up closer to Link. "What a fool I have been bound to for so many long years. I've barely been able to enjoy real freedom."

"I won't give you what you want," Link grunted. "Eron did tell us about you." 

"He told you about a pyre soul. But he's not even close. He wanted to make me seem less than I am so that you would help him. Because he knows as well as I do that you small creatures cannot fight the will of a Fire Goddess." Link made a face looking at Eron. 

"And I thought Ganondorf was crazy…" he coughed roughly his eyes watering and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

"Ganondorf was crazy…crazy to think he could control the entire Triforce. He can barely control the Triforce of Power by itself. No mortal can truly understand the Triforce and use it properly. The other two Goddesses and myself created it but it was never meant to be in the hands of mortals." Din's fiery eyes looked upon Link with disdain and Link looked away. The feeling of true hate stunned him again. "It especially was not meant to be in your possession. You, who does not know real COURAGE. You cannot even look me in the eye." Din watched Link shrink lower and she smirked. "Now you must be ready to submit to me, Din, Goddess of Power and Fire. Do not let this body I am in now fool you. Listen to the feeling inside of you that's telling you that this is all very true. I sense the fear and awe coming from you. That alone should be proof enough of what I am." She swung Eron's foot forward knocking Link in the jaw. He fell back with a grunt, the scorching surface burning his face. He barely had the strength to get into a sitting position again. "Now, reveal to me…where is my Fire!" 

Link sat with head down and rasping breath. The only thing he could think of was Zelda at this moment. She would not want him to give in to this. He was stronger than that. He held the Triforce of Courage created by the Goddess, Farore! Or was it possible, like Din said, he could not comprehend the power that was held in those small, tangible triangles. How could he expect the Goddesses to help him now? Was it possible, that everyone had gotten the wrong idea about the Creators from the beginning? Were all three of them as cruel as this Goddess before him, claimed to be? 

Through the eyes of Eron, Din, Goddess of Power, listened to Link's thoughts. Was he caving in to the pressure? If not, then she could add more onto his shoulders. 

"You are so foolish as to refuse me once more? Very well then, let me paint you a picture of your very near future. Not just for you, but for all the world!" Din gestured towards the magma pits surrounding them. "That Temple over there is MY Fire Temple. This is my throne. This mountain that you call Death Mountain. I suppose it's an appropriate name for it. It is the foremost of my creation…my creation…of the Great Forge. There are many, many more forges littering the world but this one…yes, this one is the Beginning." She turned quickly to Link with an evil smile in her stolen burning eyes. "And it could be the End as well, Link. I can call this mountain back to life and let it devour the world and make it new. Everything you know and love will be gone, forever and it will be YOUR fault. You're right when you question Nayru and Farore. They will not come and save you. You may be their creations but they do not care. They will not come for you." 

"And I can imagine no one will come for you when I'm done with you." The Big Brother, Darunia made a pass with the Megaton hammer nearly missing Eron's head. But with Din in control, Eron's body had become enhanced in every way making it easy to avoid the attack. Din's spirit reigned and she manipulated Eron's body to do her will. 

"Darunia, you fool of a Fire Sage! I'm disappointed in you. I had once played with the idea that I might like the Fire Sage…" Eron's hand stretched out and Din's power surrounded Darunia. He swung around trying to land a hit with the Hammer but it only bounced off the force. He helplessly looked around knowing he couldn't fail his sworn Brother! But the power coming from this being…He shook off the feeling as best he could.

"Release Link now!" He wielded the Hammer like a bat trying to look as fierce as he possibly could. 

"How insolent you are! You will be the first to go!" Walking forward, the possessed form of Eron pushed Darunia back with the power of Din. "Into the sacred Fire you will go." 

Link struggled to his feet watching the battle and grasping his arm. He could not let his friend die! "Darunia!" Dashing forward, Link attempted to tackle Din only to slam right into a mass of smoke. Now, Din held Darunia over the fire pit and Link in the air nearby. 

"I can see some courage shining through…but it will not be enough, Link," Din stated jerking Link. "However, the choice remains the same. And this is to show you, that my threats are never idle. Tell me what I want to know and I will spare your friend and…sworn brother." Darunia struggled in the smoke above the pits. This turned out worse than he thought it would and he coming by himself only made the situation worse. 

"Don't Brother!"

"It's all up to you, Link. Does he die now or not? I'm not a patient Goddess." Link struggled with his inner thoughts. What kind of Hero of Time would give in to this? One that knew he cannot defeat a goddess. Link bowed his head. He knew exactly where Din's Fire was. After defeating Ganondorf, he felt the three spells that granted him to use a Goddess' power would be best left in his possession. He kept Din's Fire hidden with the other valuable items he acquired on his journey. With Impa's help, they used shadows to hide them and only the person who owned the Lens of Truth could ever find them and Link had given the Lens of Truth to Impa. But if Link told Din where her fire was, he'd be endangering Impa.

"Yes! So that's where it is. Very clever of you, but don't worry, Link. If Impa is cooperative, then no harm shall come to her." Link gasped then choked in surprise. 

"How did you--" 

"I'm a Goddess you fool. Your measly bodies cannot hide your thoughts from me. But that is of little importance to you now…" Without warning, Din flung Link over the edge and released Darunia from her smoky grip. They tumbled through the air with surprised howls. Din, in possession of Eron's body and the knowledge of the whereabouts of her Fire, quickly made use of her power to return to Hyrule Castle Town. 

* * * *

"You cannot go alone! Let me come at least," Impa, held onto Sheik's bloodstained fingers trying to talk some sense into the disguised and enraged Princess. Eron had taken Link away and without warning Darunia followed the smoky mass that was heading to Death Mountain. Though the Fire Sage should have waited for help, he was the only one that could handle the life-threatening environment of the Crater indefinitely. But Zelda, under Sheik's disguise, insisted on saving Link. 

"No! Impa, stay here," Sheik said in gruff voice. "It's too dangerous and besides, what if he comes back? Just let me go alone!" She yanked her hand free and using the Sheikah style, Sheik disappeared in a flash of light. Impa shielded her eyes; her stomach twisting and turning. She was the most likely person to keep watch over Hyrule. She had done so for all her life. It was what she was trained to be…a protector. 

Saria walked up beside Impa with her hands up over her mouth. "I have an awful feeling…my vision is going to come true…" She swallowed hard trying to keep back tears. "I hope Link will be okay…" Impa sighed and nodded her head in agreement. 

Nabooru sat nearby on the ground with Princess Ruto tending her cuts and bruises. Her head pounded not only from the pain, but also from the evil that had been set free. It made her sick…the spirit from within Eron was omnipotent, powerful and hateful. How in the world did Eron put up with it for so long?

"That being…I can't believe the power it has…how could such a thing have been created and continue to live? I thought the Goddesses punished evil things like her." Nabooru winced when Ruto touched up a big scrape on her arm. 

"I don't know, Nabooru. But I'm not worried about that now…oh…I wish I could be up there with Darunia and Sheik. If she can go, why can't I go too?" Ruto questioned with a whine. 

"Because the Crater would kill you faster than it would kill me. Sheik has garments that will keep her safe in the Crater for a limited time. And Darunia is there…she will not be completely alone…" Impa was trying her best to be convincing but she wasn't sure if it was working. Ruto turned her head with a fixed look on the ground. She wasn't happy to be left out of this situation but all they could do now was wait. 

"But we can't hope that they can stop him on their own," Saria argued worriedly. 

"And they will not be on their own. There's nothing we can do right now. If they had gone somewhere else then maybe we could help, but we can't. We're stuck here until we get some word." 

"What if that word is death?" Ruto exclaimed waving her hands.

"Then we will continue on," the Sheikah said in a whisper. 

"Link, Zelda and Darunia would not want us to give up so quickly or be too hasty," Rauru stated, folding his arms together. 

"Too hasty? Too hasty to go and save them?" The Zora Princess stood up seething with frustration. Impa shook her head with a hand on her forehead trying to sort all of this out. Out of everyone, she was best suited to help Sheik and Link. But Sheik told her to stay behind but for what? To find out later they are dead? 

"Your questions, Impa, shall be answered now." Impa jumped and looked up. Din had arrived in Eron's body seeking Impa. "Shadow Sage, I have some business with you." Impa drew her long knife, wielding it with all the skill of her dead people, the Sheikah. Eron's possessed body rested in front of her, with intense eyes shifting around at the four other Sages standing ready. Din noted Sheik, or Zelda was no longer present. 

"Where is Link? And Darunia? You will answer!" Impa shouted, but something kept her back. The shadow over Eron was deeper now and it had a paralyzing effect on her. She wondered if the others felt the same way. 

"They are not here, but they do not matter. I have come here to speak with you, Impa." An eerie smile was on Eron's face. "Link told me that you have access to something I want…something that is mine…and you will cooperate with me." 

"And why would I do that? I'm not afraid of you. I have trained all my life to fear nothing."

"And that's why YOU are not the Sage of Wisdom, Impa. If you were, the whole world would be in chaos." Din laughed but Impa narrowed her eyes. She hated this playing. It made her feel like he was only batting them around like a cat does before eating the mouse. "I know how much Hyrule and protecting its people means to you, Impa." Din watched her closely with her burning eyes, pacing around her. "If you want to continue to do so, I demand you tell me where the Lens of Truth is. I know you have it…I had a trustworthy source." 

"No one touches the Lens of Truth but me or Link." Impa stated simply. Eron's brow lifted showing Din's distaste. 

"Such stupidity I am forced to deal with! And to think, you all have fast tongues when it comes to something you don't want, but with the same tongue you bring the bad tidings to yourselves! Insolent spawns of Farore…" Din's eyes flashed even brighter and she clenched Eron's fists. Suddenly, with one foot, she stamped the ground and a rumbling groaned out of the depths. Followed by a burst of energy rippling through it, it caused the Sages to fall on their faces. Giant wounds opened in the soil around Ruto and Nabooru. Ruto lost her footing slipping into the abyss opening up under her. With a scream, she grabbed hold of the loose soil. 

"Ruto!" Nabooru reached out to Ruto, grasping her hand. With all her might, she tried pulling the panicked Princess out of the crevice. Bouk and Kilbu rushed to her aid. Kilbu seized Ruto's other hand. The both of them started to lift her out when another wave sent them sprawling. Ruto screamed again sliding further into the hole. Impa attempted to run to them but a large fissure separated her and Saria. Rauru was on his knees trying to stable himself on the shaking ground. His knees had given out on him. Saria clutched at her face in fear hearing Ruto's shrieks. Turning around swiftly, Impa faced Eron. Her face like stone and her movements fierce. 

"You will stop this at once!" Impa cried. Din smiled with Eron's smile but in a twisted, cruel way. "Why should I? What could YOU possibly do?" Impa's stonewall face faltered somewhat but it regained quickly as she lunged at Eron. She twirled her knife, aiming for Eron's face and chest but he had moved before she made it to him. Impa tried again, catching his current position to her right. Another expert move he dodged with blinding speed. Getting frustrated, Impa pushed her body to go faster trying for another attack from behind. Din took the time to watch her this time. Manipulating Eron's body, Din snatched Impa's weapon hand, twisting it back and hearing an ear-pleasing snap. She held Impa's hand in the position, making sure to look her straight in the eye. Impa did not move. Her eyes were drawn helplessly to those burning eyes and she was afraid. Pulling down, Din twisted Impa's hand even further and she fell to her knees, crying out dropping her dagger. 

"Yield to me! Yield to your Goddess!" Din stared at her, the flame coming from Eron's eyes flashed brighter as he held Impa's twisted and broken hand. Impa bit her lip, trying with all her might to not give in. Sweat starting to pour into her eyes and she tried desperately to blink it away. What seemed like a faraway land, she could still hear Ruto's cries for help and the shouts coming from Nabooru, Rauru, Saria and Ruto's guards. The weight of the world seemed to be upon her. She should not give in! 

"Release her!" Saria stood firm near Impa and Din. Feet planted and arms raised horizontally, Saria called her power as the Forest Sage towards Eron and Impa. A summery breeze passed over them and out from the ground tall vines with little blue flowers sprung forth, wrapping around Eron's legs. This action distracted Din long enough to let Impa crawl away, but it did not beguile Din for long. She ripped away at the vines until Eron's body was clear. A deep growl came from Eron's throat as Din's anger rose. She was tired of their futile attempts to stop her. This was taking enough time as it was and she still did not have her Fire back! 

Din's attention now was fixed on the irritating Forest Sage. Saria's defiant composure disappeared as those frightful eyes locked onto her. She took a step back and retracted her arms full of fear. Impa watched nearby holding her broken wrist. "Saria! Watch out!" The little Kokiri stared up into those paralyzing eyes that showed the hatred and will of a goddess. Din, forcing Eron's every move, continued to stare down Saria walking closer and closer to her. With every step Din took, Saria stepped back. "Little Forest Sage…your legends tell you that all life came from the earth with the Courage of Farore's wind…if that is so, then you shall now go back from whence you came!" Din raised her foot, sending it downward with the greatest wave yet to hit these foundations. Buildings and houses that were in range rattled and began splitting open falling into the new cracks wrought in the ground. People began to come from their houses and businesses trying to run from the debris and some being taken down by them. 

Saria almost being at the very epicenter of the earth wave stumbled on the edge of the great fissure. She grabbed at the air helplessly, gasping. With that last breath, she used it to scream as all stability fell away with her in the pit of darkness. 

Impa lifted her head, eyes pinched shut and a heart-sorrowing cry spilled out. "SARIA!" With her good hand, she pounded the rocking earth as her ears unwilling caught another wailing cry, as the Zora Princess, Ruto, tumbled into the clutches of the world. Cries of other Sages drowned out all other sounds except Din's laugh as Eron. 

Impa set her jaw getting to her feet as the tottering of the ground lessened and her senses came back to her. Din stood before her with a half-amused grin. "Will you cooperate?" The Sheikah Sage breathed deep peering into the flames of Eron's eyes. 

"I…will…not!" She went to strike him, but Din stopped her with the smoky force. She struggled helplessly in a rage, trying with all her might. 

"Such a pathetic creature you are! It has been said those who believe in Farore accept her Courage…but not her stupidity!" More ripples of energy flowed through the ground, keeping Nabooru and Rauru at bay. "Cooperate or I will kill you all and ravage the land until I find what I'm looking for! Don't be a fool! Tell me where the Lens of Truth is!" Impa hung limply, suddenly noticing how much her hand hurt. Saria and Ruto were gone. This creature had killed them and now she had little hope that Darunia, Link and Sheik were still alive. All of them would want her to find a way to stop this evil. She needed to preserve what was left before this evil consumed them all! Just like her dream and Zelda's dream predicted. But if she gave in, what did this goddess want with the Lens of Truth? What evil would be done with it? "Your time is running out by asking all of those questions, Sheikah!" Din's eyes burned red for a moment and Impa passed a sigh slowly. 

"The Lens of Truth…is in the Shadow Temple." She finally said and Din's eyes returned to their former orange essence. 

"Then you and I are going to take a small detour to the Shadow Temple and you will get it for me." Impa only hung her head, not answering. "Yes, you must feel awful now…having caused all this pain, death and destruction." Din smiled as Impa lifted her head to stare at her incredulously. 

"How dare you say--"

"Enough of the talk." The smoke surrounding Impa leaped into her face and a fit of coughing kept her from speaking. As the smoky mass billowed up, Impa and Din, with Eron's body disappeared going off to the Shadow Temple behind Kakariko Village. 

Nabooru landed with a running jump on the other side of the wide fissure. She grunted, holding onto the loose soil finally pulling herself to safety on the other side. Looking back, she saw Kilbu and Bouk wailing over the loss of their Princess. She had to close her eyes a moment and focus so she herself would not start bawling. 

"Come on you, three! We have to do something!" She cried to them desperately. 

"What can we do against that monster! Look what he's done!" Bouk shouted back in anger. 

"He has killed Princess Ruto! Our leader! Our Sage! That monster can kill Sages! What can we do to stop this madness!" Kilbu threw his head in his hands, shaking it in despair. Rauru, with a covered hand to his head, looked at Nabooru. 

"They are right. If we go into another battle unprepared then the Goddess, Din, will see through with the threat to destroy us all. Yes, I do know you heard him…or her say what she was. Eron must have been wrong when he told us of the Pyre Soul within him for it surely could be no less than a Goddess."

"I did hear what he said but…it can't be possible! Why would a Goddess do this? Especially one that helped create our world!" Nabooru shouted, clenching her fists. 

"I don't know, Nabooru…I really don't know…but we must try coming at this threat in a different way or we'll all end up like-like…" the old Sage could not finish for the grief was still too new. His hand fell to his heart for it ached with the loss of Ruto and Saria. Nabooru sighed and closed her eyes then she opened them with a thoughtful look. 

"Eron must know how to stop Din." 

"Yes, that's more than likely true, but there's one problem," Rauru said.

"Huh, yeah, he's not really accessible right now." Nabooru frowned, pushing her frayed hair out of her face. "What if we found Din's Fire first?" Rauru, Sage of Light peered at her curiously. 

"What makes you think we could find it without the Lens of Truth?"

"Why not? It's possible, we just have to know where to look…Did Link ever tell you where he hid them?" Rauru shook his head and Nabooru sighed. 

"He didn't tell me either…he was probably afraid I might try to steal them," she grumbled crossing her arms. They stood silent for a moment thinking of ways to find Link's hidden spells when in the distance a cry came to them. "Hey, that sounds like Malon." Rauru found a long way around the fissure and joined Nabooru making her way towards Link and Zelda's now shattered home. Nabooru kicked in what was left of the front door and wall gaining her access to the mess inside. 

"Well, it's not really the 'inside' anymore," she said walking through the debris. The roof had caved in and the walls were all split apart. About the only thing left halfway standing was the stairs that used to lead up to Zelda's room. The cry came again and Rauru felt something grab his ankle. He retracted it with surprise.

"Nabooru! Here!" Rauru leaned down as far as he could to clasp the small hand in his. The Spirit Sage jumped over to him, feeling the frightened soul trapped beneath. 

"Don't worry, Malon! I'll have you out of there soon!" She began throwing off the pieces of roofing soon getting the young woman of the Lon Lon Ranch clear. Malon coughed and was shaking. She had been crying and she clung to Rauru.

"What has happened? Where is Link?" She asked in a fright. 

"There's not much time to explain that now, Malon." Rauru gave her a reassuring hug. "She and I need to find something of Link's quickly, but I hope we can explain to you soon." Malon nodded her head and rubbed her nose. Rauru looked up and saw Nabooru had made her way across the room. She was inspecting what was left of the twisted stairs and a mark of reflected light shining directly across from them. "What is it Nabooru?" He asked as she, surprisingly stuck her arm into one of the sides of the steps. 

"I think I found something." Retracting her arm, Nabooru pulled out Link's Mirror Shield. She held it up with a smirk. "Good going Link. I don't think anyone would have ever found this with the shadow trick hiding it. Though apparently it's not full proof." She set the shield down and reached inside the hollow once more. Her hand fell on several things and she pulled them out, one-by-one. Link's gold and silver gauntlets were in there, along with his hover boots and iron boots. Reaching back even further, her fingers stroked the side of a wooden box. With some trouble, Nabooru finally pulled the box out. Malon and Rauru were by her side watching and Malon let out a small gasp. 

"What a beautiful box," she claimed and Nabooru blew off the dust on the top. The stylized Triforce symbol in silver dominated the top of it, with elegant, intricate designs flowing out from it along the edges of the box. Nabooru tried to open the box but soon found out it had been locked. She grunted with frustration. 

"Now what?" Malon asked.

"We don't have much time. Din might be back any moment." Rauru stated. 

"I know!" Nabooru frowned looking at the floor then suddenly spotted the silver and gold gauntlets. "Ah ha!" She bent over grabbing the silver pair and put them on hastily. "This ought to do it!" With the silver gloves on, Nabooru felt the silver strengthening her arms and hands. She pried open the box with little effort. Now that it was open, Rauru, Malon and Nabooru stared in awe of the shining little crystals. 

"The Goddess' power," Rauru whispered. Nabooru plucked each power from the box they laid in. 

"And now that we have it, we are in trouble. Din is after her Fire, that means we're next on her list once she finds out." Nabooru reminded Rauru and he sighed. 

"Perhaps with the added powers of Nayru's Love and Farore's Wind, we might have a chance…"

* * * * 

The heat was overwhelming. He felt like he was being cooked…very slowly. Link was positive now he was going to die but somehow he managed to hang onto Darunia. After Din had thrown them down into the pit, Darunia used the Megaton Hammer against the rocks on the way down creating a safe place to land on. But they were still very much in danger. The rocks were beginning to sink into the magma. 

Darunia shook Link hard trying to rouse his attention. "Brother! You can't quit now! Do you have your hookshot with you?" Link dangled in his grasp, but the heat made it impossible to breathe or talk. Darunia looked around helplessly when suddenly something tapped against his head. Tilting his head up, Sheik was on the cliff above with her chain over the edge. 

"Quickly!" She called and she held on with all her might as Darunia, carrying Link, climbed up the chain. She almost lost them at one point, but soon she saw Darunia's large hand reach the top and he pushed Link on to it. Once they were both safe, Sheik took hold of Link in her arms. He took a deep rasping breath then suddenly he went limp. Sheik cried out. "He's unconscious!" 

"Let's get him to Goron City where the air is fresher." Darunia picked him up and led the way to the entrance to his quarters. Once there, they put Link on Darunia's rock-hard bed. Though it wasn't very comfortable, it suited the main purpose. Sheik removed her scarf so that she could breathe the free air. She could see many burns and hot spots all over Link. 

"We need to cool him down somehow," she said to the Fire Sage. He nodded and went to speak with the door guard. After a surprised and joyous conversation, Darunia sent him off to find water. He came back to Sheik and Link and found her with her head on the back of his hand, praying. 

"Oh, Farore…please send him back on your gracious winds…he is so loved…please do not take him from us now…Please Nayru…heal him with your love…" She sighed, removing her cap, letting her hair down. Darunia walked over to her and put his gigantic hand on her back. With her head bent over his body, Sheik, the disguised Princess of Hyrule wept over Link's prone form. 

* * * * 

Nothing was visible. Link could barely tell if he really even perceived the darkness. What was happening? Was he dead? Was this what it was like to be dead? Surely not, he thought. To his right, what was that? A green light…and over there, a blue light also. He felt himself drawn to those hints of light. Perhaps if he came to them, he would know where he was. Homing in on the lights, Link saw two figures. He gasped with delight, but then something dreadful stung him. A sadness surrounded him.

"Saria? Ruto? What's going on?" Link hovered in front of his two friends. His gut twisted with the feelings that he was sure was coming from them. Saria's face was sad but she still smiled. Ruto had no emotion on her face, as she stood with her arms loose at her sides. His long time friend, Saria, spoke first.

"I know by now you must be guessing what has happened, Link," the little Kokiri girl started with head to the side with eyes closed. Link's mouth was agape. What was she saying? She didn't mean that she…she…she was dead? 

"But you cannot despair." She looked up at him and smiled reaching out to his face now streaked by a single tear. 

"There is still hope. The power of Farore and Nayru still exist while you and Zelda live. What Din said was not true…Nayru has so much love and faith for all of us. And Farore would be a coward to leave us without help against Din." Ruto said, finally smiling at Link. "We are…happy now to be in the place Nayru and Farore created. Its called heaven." 

"But though we are happy here, we could never forget our friends and loved ones in Hyrule. So we were allowed to visit you and encourage you. You must be vigilant and not lose hope. One day, all will be of peace. We will see each other again," Saria smiled lifting Link's bowed head. 

"Though you will be faced with many trials…you must remember this. There was a beginning to Death, but there is also an end. Do not let the Fire fool you. She has the power of the Lie and she uses it well." Ruto stood before Link with intense violet eyes then smiled. "Cheer up young warrior. Tell my father not to grieve for me. I am alright and I will help as much as I can in these trying times." 

"And so will I," Saria added with her own smile. Link just looked at them. He felt his heart had just died with the knowledge that his best friend and the precious Ruto were dead. 

"How…how will I be able to do this? If you could not stop Din?" He asked in a choke. 

"Have faith. We are not alone in this," Ruto brushed back his hair and cuffed his chin. Then a faint cry could be heard calling Link's name. 

"You must go now, Link," Saria gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Zelda's calling you." 

"Zelda?" Link looked away from Saria and Ruto for a moment searching for Zelda somewhere in the outer darkness. When he turned back, his friends were gone. He inhaled quickly trying to hold back his sorrow. He heard his name again; stronger now and he floated about. "Zelda? I'm here." He called out. Then suddenly before him, he saw the image of Sheik. 

Sheik's eyes widened in delight as she saw Link's blue eyes reappear finally. She rubbed his forehead with a wet cloth that the Goron guard had retrieved. Link was mumbling her name along with Saria and Ruto's. 

"Shhh, it's alright. You're going to be okay," she said softly trying to calm him. 

"No…no, they're gone," he mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" Sheik frowned as Link shifted into a half sitting up position. 

"Din must be stopped." He finally said looking sternly into Sheik and Darunia's faces. 

"Well, we know that…but how?" Darunia asked. "You and I had a bad enough first round against the Goddess."

"I don't know how!" Link suddenly burst out and the two before were surprised. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…I…I just…" He sighed and looked up at them. "Saria…and Ruto…they're gone…" The Hero of Time, holder of the Triforce of Courage found his courage lacking and he could not help his eyes welling up with saline but he kept them from falling. Sheik covered her face with her hands, shaking them. Darunia frowned deeply looking at the ground. 

"You're right, Brother…Din must be stopped," the Goron fiercely looked into space as if the Goddess was there before him. 

"However, I think…if we are to stop this, we're going to need the rest of the Sages and somehow make a plan." Link got up on shaky legs but managed to keep himself erect. Sheik, coming out of the daze, put her arm around Link's shoulders. "Now, let's find Impa, Rauru and Nabooru." 

* Whoa, how was that for a chapter? Sad perhaps? A little intriguing maybe? Or even stupid? If it were any of those, I'd like to know so I can keep it interesting! But anyway, a little note, sorry it took awhile for this chapter. It was the most complex up to this point so I was slow at typing it up. I had to make sure I did things right. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I did get the Goddess' powers mixed up a bit. Nayru is the Goddess of Wisdom, not courage and Farore is the Goddess of Courage…so sorry, my boo boo. _o Anyhow, I hope someone finds this story interesting but either way I'm still going to write it! I'm having fun with it but I hope someone else is too. : ) Hopefully the next chapter will be typed and posted soon. And to those of you who love Ruto or Saria or both, do not fear! They will not be totally written out of this story! I don't really like to give anyone the short end of the stick so they'll still be around even though they are now dead. ^_;; Next chapter, we see what Din does when she acquires the Lends of Truth with Impa's reluctant help and what she does when she finds out her Fire has been moved by some certain Sages. How will they stop the evil Goddess Din? Where are the other two Goddesses? Will more lives be lost? Let us find out in the next chapter! * 


	5. Reconciliation

****

Breath of Life

By DarkBlacknoid

Author's Note: I do not own Legend of Zelda and never will. That's a good thing b/c I think I'd screw it up. : ) Dedicated to those who have a dream.

****

Chapter Five: 

Reconciliation 

The very walls were alive with excitement and fear. Impa shuddered from all the conflicting cries and wails of the shadows. The fear of the one with her and the betrayal they felt caused them all to be in an uproar. It was so loud and hateful inside there, Impa was disoriented fighting to find the right paths through the deceitful Temple. Suddenly, she received a blunt stabbing poke to her back by Din. 

"Ignore them. They are useless shadows. Gone before their time." Impa wanted more to ignore Din then the shadows as they made their way through the Shadow Temple. She knew it inside and out. There were many secret hallways and doors littering the place that someone without the Lens of Truth or knowledge of the layout would get lost or fall in a hidden pit. She wondered why Din would need her to lead the safe way into the Temple. Did not she have knowledge of it? She was a Goddess after all.

Wandering through the shadows, with torch in her good hand, Impa held her damaged hand close to her middle. There were many traps and creatures that she allowed to remain in the Temple and Impa played with the idea of leading Din, with the body of Eron, into one. Perhaps she could even take the Goddess to the boat…

"It is folly to think of such things. No mortal can destroy me now." Din poked at the Shadow Sage again and she turned her head to give her a glare. 

Uninterested in her bitter thoughts, Din decided to turn her mind elsewhere as Impa resumed the journey. The shadows all around them were still shouting and screaming at them. She smiled with her stolen smile. They felt betrayed by their Sage and also fought with each to try something against Impa's captor. It was quite amusing. Din began to focus more on the exasperated Darkness. To Din's surprise, a strong voice echoed out above all the rest in the form of a familiar man's voice. She gasped knowing quite well who it was. Eron had arisen, struggling with her once more, to salvage his body.

"Kiad'Eron!" Din hissed raising her hands with twitching fingers. The shadows around her seemed to close in on her. Pushing and pulling, yelling and barking orders. 

"Release him!"

"Take your nasty existence elsewhere!" 

"You will face your doom!" Din waved Eron's arms about, his eyes glowing intensely. 

"By Nayru lover of the world, and Farore keeper of the land, we will take you! Their power is above yours! I know you fear them!" He shouted, stumbling about in the narrow hallway. The fire in Eron's eyes disappeared as he spoke. The kindness returned to his voice but he was firm with Din. 

Impa watched in awe, taking the chance to move away through a hidden doorway. She did not know exactly what just happened but she was not going to stick around to find out. She had to escape and help the other Sages with this threat. Suddenly the lonely and broken Sheikah groaned putting her good hand to her sweating forehead. Now that she had eluded Din, the Goddess would surely come after her and the Village could be in danger. She could not let that happen. There were too many innocents to be harmed. Impa's hereditary red eyes squinted as she stumbled out a hidden exit from the dark Temple. Her only answer to keep Din away from people of Kakariko was the find her company. If she could not stand alone against this Power Goddess, then perhaps somehow they could face her together. 

* * * *

With a roar, Din let her burning soul engulf the shadow in heat and smoke. They retreated back but Eron still struggled with her. She lost control for some fleeting moments. 

"I fear no one!" She growled, the flame flickering in her sight. 

"And THAT is why you are not the Goddess of Wisdom, Din." Eron retorted at her as Din threw his body through a fake wall. He stumbled on the floor in the dreaded darkness. 

"You belong to me, Kiad'Eron! Everything you are is credited to me! Obey me!" In the struggle, Din caught a weakened moment in Eron's defense using her swiftness to beat his head into an unseen wall with all the force she could muster. Eron's body lay motionless for a moment, a little blood dribbling down his forehead. When finally he pushed himself up with his hands, he kept his eyes closed. Reaching up to the bloody cut on his head, his fingers stroked the wound and instantly the blood retracted, returning to the wound it had come from and it closed up after the blood as if no trauma had been made. His eyes opened with a blaze. Din had remained in control, for the time being. She huffed, the fire blazing richer. 

"They cannot save you! Why would they save you! You and no one else will deprive me of what is rightfully mine! It is mine! All mine! It was always mine!" Din threw a fist into the stone bricks of the wall, shattering the middle. Lifting her shaking fist, blood trickled down her arm. She clenched her teeth. He was gaining some control again and soon he would overcome her again. Even with all the power she still retained, she was still bound to this pathetic creature's soul. Time was of the essence. Laying her hand on the foreign knuckles, the scrapes healed. The body was his, therefore giving him rightful reign. But for now, it was hers. She would force him to do her will until she was powerful enough to be rid of him! One step towards that power was retrieving her stolen Fire. Only she could truly use the Fire for that was her core. 

Choking down the last retorts of Kiad'Eron, Din shook her head, the fire in her eyes. The shadows had fallen quiet and that was for the best. Din decided the shadows needed to go once she regenerated her lost power. Looking around, she was not startled to see that Impa had taken that opportunity to escape. She balled her fists with a murky smile. 

"No one can escape me…" 

* * * *

Nabooru fastened the golden gauntlets to her hands, punching her fists into them. Strength wriggled up her arms into her shoulders causing her to swallow a deep breath. It felt good to feel such power in her small, yet muscular limbs. It made her remember the first time she saw Link. He was so young and happy back then. But now, like her, he had the overwhelming burden of leadership. 

"Let's get moving." She said with determination. "I feel ready, how about you, Rauru?" The ancient Sage crumpled his bushy brows.

"I don't know if any of us can truly feel 'ready', but aren't we forgetting the more pressing event. The people need our help," he claimed. 

"Well, we can't just sit around waiting for Din to return. We should take this battle to her. There's no more use destroying what little of Castle Town there is left." 

"But what about the people? Surely, I was not the only one trapped. Can you not hear the cries? We can't just leave them," Malon cried, still shaken from the whole experience. She did not quite understand all that was going on and what all this talk about the Goddess, Din, was but a growing feeling of dread rested upon her. The destruction and death was not over. 

Nabooru closed her eyes, her brows deeply indented. Her hearing had not been impaired. She could hear the people crying for help. But what was she to do first? Stop what it was killing them or not be prepared. Rauru saw her struggle and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"You're right…we have to serve the people first…since Link and Zelda are not here to do it." The Spirit Sage picked up the silver gauntlets she had put on earlier and handed them to Rauru. "These should help us." The three of them climbed up over the rubble of Link's home, stumbling into the maddened streets. Malon looked around in a panic debating whom to help first. Several people were screaming and running about trying to help loved ones. 

"Nabooru! Nabooru! Help us!" Rushing towards the voice calling her, Nabooru embraced a frantic Taunooru. She shook the young girl with hands at her face. 

"What is it? Tell me what is it!" She tried to get the screaming girl to calm down. 

"It's Ryut!" Nabooru inhaled, eyes wide staring off. Taunooru grabbed her gloved hands, taking her to what used to be the Shooting Gallery. Huge bricks and beams littered the way. Soon, the Gerudos could see Kotare and two Hylians laboring with a large piece of the wall. Taunooru cried, choking as she talked. "We did not know what was happening! But the ground quaked, bringing us out of our game at the Bowling Alley for it was no longer safe! The roof caved in and as we looked about outside we saw one of the Hylians trapped. Ryut, Kotare, and I went to him and his friends to help when another wave threw us to the ground. When it passed, Ryut was no where to be seen! The wall had fallen on her! Oh, Nabooru! She's dying!" Nabooru's ears were listening, but her mind was now on her fallen friend. The Hylian Taunooru mentioned was sitting nearby wailing in pain. The wall had crushed his legs before he could be freed. In a fleeting moment, Nabooru noticed it was the Hylian from the other day that had pushed Ryut and the others around over a sip of water. Some might call the Spirit Sage cold but Nabooru wished him dead grabbing the stone wall Kotare and the Hylians were attempting to raise. With the added power of the golden gauntlets, Nabooru picked up the shattered wall with ease. Kotare and the Hylians released their hold on the brick and stepped back in wonder of the Sage. The Gerudo woman barely gritted her teeth at the weight of the wall before throwing it off to the side. The blond-headed Hylian took hold of Ryut and carried her off to level ground beside his Hylian friend. 

"Is…is she dead?" He asked in a wistful voice. Nabooru kneeled by Ryut. Her head was bent to one side and it was swollen with a large black and blue bruise. Looking upon the rest of Ryut's frail body Nabooru closed her eyes and turned her head for it was too horrible to behold. From the moment she knew what had happened, Nabooru knew Ryut had gone to join their ancestors but her emotion ran high with fear, regret, and shame. She was Ryut's leader, how could she have forgotten her duties to her own people so quickly? 

Seeing the grave look of Nabooru, Taunooru, Kotare and the Hylians knew the answer to the question. The wounded Hylian, Poltz groaned and laid his head on the cracked stony streets of Hyrule Castle Town. His friend, Utuli the blonde-haired Hylian turned grimly away and the other, Weymek, unpinned his purple shawl. He laid it upon Ryut covering her face and stood silent. Kotare was holding Taunooru in her arms as she cried. Taunooru was a sensitive child having grown up on a cow farm in the desert. Troubles and death she had not faced before. Nabooru was forlorn not allowing her sorrow and struggle with herself to be witnessed. At this time, she only wanted one emotion to be in charge: and that was anger. Weymek looked at the Sage and took a deep breath. "I am so very sorry, Ms. Gerudo. Your friend was a righteous woman and we shall honor her." 

Nabooru nodded her head slightly then walked away. Kotare and Taunooru watched her go. By the look upon her face, they wished not to bother her. Soon she found herself alone amidst the chaos in the town. People were running all over the place, crying for help and loved ones. Many people had been injured. In her daze, she caught an image of Malon helping a woman with a broken arm and Rauru nearby clearing away some debris with the silver gauntlets allowing others to go in fallen buildings to reach victims. Talon and Ingo must have come to the Town sometime before, for they were near Malon helping all they could. There was so many people that needed help…so many people that died, even one of her own. Her clouded eyes wandered upwards seeing the first rays of a new day flood the dust-filled air of the ruined Town. Her spirit moved and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ryut's body was dead. There was nothing she could do about it now. All was not lost; a new day had arisen! She would see Ryut again. 

Taking a deep breath, Nabooru squinted her old ivory eyes following the rays of the life-giving sunlight upon a shadow approaching. In an instant, she realized who it was. "Impa!" Nabooru sprinted towards the Sheikah's panting form. Her hand was still lifeless at her middle. 

"I will be followed…we must leave." Impa cried, her silvery hair a mess. 

"We need to get the remaining Sages together. Link, Sheik, and Darunia still have not returned. Rauru and I are the only ones left here." Nabooru put her arm around Impa's shoulders. Her forehead was beaded with perspiration and she was breathing hard. Her scarlet eyes beheld the chaos of Castle Town. How could they have failed so miserably? Were they not Sages of the Goddesses? They were put here for a reason. 

"It would be wise to take the battle somewhere less fragile." Impa said, taking a breather from the long run. 

"I agree, but there are still many people that need our help." 

"The people in Kakariko may be in danger being so close to where Din is, someone needs to look over that village too." Impa argued. 

"I know, but most likely Din won't stop there. She's after you and she'll follow you. Though something she doesn't know is…well, I have Din's Fire that Link hid away." Nabooru smiled proudly reaching into her glove and pulling out the orange-red crystal of Din's Fire. "Now I'M the one she really wants." Impa nodded her gaze towards the ground as she thought. Din's Fire is what Din wants. She acted as if it were taken from her. Forcing herself to look back at the events of her fight with the Goddess, Impa remembered throughout the battle never did Din use fire. Sure, it was quite smoky and hot but never did any flame appear. Din still could not be underestimated. Her role as a Goddess had not dimmed much. But what of Nayru and Farore? Impa's mouth opened realizing something that might be important. 

"Eron was fighting her," she said and Nabooru glanced at the Shadow Sage in question. "I think he left us a clue. He managed to speak out against Din and he said something about Nayru and Farore's power. He said, "By Nayru, lover of the World and Farore keeper of the land, we will take you." That's what he said. The love and wind spells, you have them also?" Nabooru shook her head enthusiastically taking out the blue and green crystals. 

"I don't know how any of these spells work so I didn't even think to use them," Nabooru fingered the tiny florescent diamonds for before she had not realized how much power she held. 

"We can protect ourselves with them then maybe we might have a better chance against Din. I'm not sure as to how they are used. Link is the only one with that knowledge." Wincing Impa lifted her hand up to examine it with her eyes. Indeed her wrist had been snapped in two and a great purple bruise circled it like a bracelet. Nabooru saw and sat her down. 

"Well, we might have to figure it out on our own if Link isn't here. But for now, I need to find something to heal that broken wrist--" she started but Impa waved the notion away. 

"No, we have no time. I'll be fine. Just go retrieve Rauru and move out into the Field. I know Din is not far away…" High above them, towards the west to Death Mountain, a shadow was approaching. Din was near. She was surprised the Goddess was taking her time. Most likely to savor the moment of approaching victory, she thought. 

Lowering her head, Impa stared at the ground, trying to prepare her spirit and body for battle. Though now some hope had been given to them, she could not help thinking that today would be her last day in this world. But no matter how perilous it looked or felt, she would fight. It was the way of the Sheikah to be loyal, strong and righteous like the legendary Warrior, Oni The Great. Many young children looked up to the Hero that founded the Sheikah people. Even she was once one of those children, longing to make a difference in this world of fear and danger. But with her would die the Legend of the Great Warrior and to think now how it all turned out. She was the lone survivor of the Sheikah and was destined to be the Sage of Shadow that died in battle with a Goddess. 

Impa sighed and stood up as the Spirit and Light Sages approached. They all were grave and they reached out to each other in the clasping of hands. 

"Alright, let's take care of this unworthy Goddess," Nabooru set her jaw with determination. Though she was not entirely confident they could stop Din, she was going to show off as much courage as possible. Rauru slapped his paunch and tried to smile behind his long white beard. 

"If only I knew this day was going to come, otherwise I think I would have gotten more in shape." Nabooru and Impa smiled at him, but soon their faces grew grim as the three of them headed to Hyrule Field. Rauru had put orders forth to the Town to find cover and stay there. Bouk, Kilbu, and Weymek were put in charge of the recovering of people and to make sure everyone had a safe place to go to. 

* * * * 

The Field was unusually quiet. A darkness hung in the air and uneasiness was in their hearts. The Shadow was very close and thick, lying between the Castle and Kakariko. Suddenly a great boom jounced the ground and the Sages became unsteady on their feet. Impa felt an overwhelming feeling of hastiness. Had the battle already begun? And if it had with whom?

"Rauru," the Sheikah pointed towards the dark cloud with her good hand. "Is there any way you can shed some light in that direction?" The old Sage stepped forward and lifted his arms spread wide above his head. His long sleeves slid down to his forearms as a bright light, like the sun, formed between his hands. With an effort, he pulled back his arms and with all his might sent the ball of light to the shadow. Like a bullet it sang, crashed into the dark cloud, stinging it with the brilliance. With part of the darkness lifted, their eyes could behold what it concealed as they ran like the Winds. In the midst was Eron, or better known, it was Din in possession of his body. Below and around Din, were Link, Sheik and Darunia on the ground but now her attention had been taken away from them. Her horrible flaming eyes could be seen from a distance and they were steady upon the Sages interrupting her. 

"Ah, so they come to save me the time of hunting them down. Very good. I shall be rid of all of them together in one time." Din's mind was bent about the three Sages, probing their thoughts. Her piercing gaze fell on Nabooru and she halted unsure of what to do. "YOU!" Din screamed, stretching her arms out to the Spirit Sage. "You have my Fire!" Her eyes blazed. "Give it to me!" Din dived at her and in a panic, Nabooru grasped the spell crystals in her hands as if that would stop the Goddess from taking Din's Fire. Din stopped short, hissing when a ball of blinding light splashed into her. Rauru had come between Nabooru and Din while Impa jumped up to move her out of the way. Din floated away a few yards and brushed herself off. 

"That tickled," Raising her arms, Din thrust them downward with a mass of smoke and force, knocking Rauru to the grass. With that problem out of the way for the moment, Din went after her original target: Nabooru. Link, making it to his feet, stood with four Sages of fire, spirit, shadow, and wisdom with his fairy bow armed with a Light arrow. He let it sail into the Goddess and she was pushed back but not far. A smoky hand batted a second arrow aside. 

"Your power is weak compared to mine. Give me what I want and this shall be over!" She roared throwing a mass of a smoky force into their bodies. They were being crushed by the weight. "Give it to me, you parasite! Now!" Din took the chance to seize Nabooru and drove the Gerudo into the ground with massive force. Even with the aid of the golden gauntlets, Nabooru could not endure the blow. All her strength in her body went loose and the three spell crystals clinked onto the ground. The flare of Din's eyes grew larger with delight as her prize was now in view. With quick precision, the Goddess snatched up the orange crystal with both hands and a great laugh. "Yes! It's mine! All mine again!" She cupped the crystal in her hands adoring it a moment until she pressed her hands together. The crystal that contained Din's Fire melted slowly into her hands. And to the dismay of Link and the Sages a great flame arose upon the frame of Eron's body. The flame did not touch the body, but it followed the movements that Din commanded. "You fools! You have yet to see my Power! Now all will be renewed and my Kingdom restored!" A thunderous rumbling rolled over the land of Hyrule and the sky was choked with hideous black smoke. Darunia gasped looking up towards his home on the Mountain. Death Mountain had come alive with scarlet flame bursting fiercely out of the cone. Ash and molten rock spewed from it's top and sides as like never before since the Creation of the World. 

"My home!" Darunia could only watch in despair as the lava rolled down the Mountain. 

"NO!" A despaired cry fell out of Nabooru's face. She had failed. The World was now on its way to the End. Din had won and it was all her fault. All her people would die. The Spirit Sage curled her fists and bowed her head with anger at herself as the sun disappeared and ground shook with the forces working at Din's bidding. All were at a loss. Link stood with Sheik, her yellow hair blowing in the ashen wind and her scarf removed. The Hero of Time himself quivered with disbelief. Impa had sunk to her knees reaching out to Kakariko. 

Din was in the air before them with her dreaded eyes closed and hands out with palms to the sky. Nabooru witnessed Din in her glory. Her anger rose as suddenly she noticed the struggle within. She could still sense his spirit. Eron was still there but something was strange about it. He was very quiet and subdued. Had he given up? Was he just letting his spirit rest? Somehow, she felt that was not so. He was quietly waiting, as the Goddess was busy. Nabooru closed her eyes. Eron was a brave man even now as he still held onto a hope. What hope could he possibly have? Opening her eyes, they fell upon the blue and green diamond shapes in the grass. Din had not taken those. Bending over she grabbed hold of them and remembered Impa's words. Eron had tried to tell her something in his struggle. Holding the power of Nayru and Farore in her hands, a hope was rekindled inside of her. Looking up at Din, her face was stern. The strength returning to her limbs. 

"This isn't over yet. Farore and Nayru still have power in this world." Nabooru really did not know what she was doing challenging Din like this but something deep inside gave her the strength to face destiny. She held Farore's Wind in her right hand and Nayru's Love in her left. Her memory retreated to the Evil Days of her imprisonment for seven long years in the armor of an Iron Knuckle. Vaguely she remembered the brave Link standing before her deformed body in a shining blue crystal. It was the power of Nayru's Love that protected him in the battle. Nothing could penetrate that barrier powered by the love of a Goddess.

"The love of the Goddess…cannot be broken…" Nabooru looked up grabbing onto a faint hope. Lifting the blue and green crystals in front of her, Nabooru stepped up to Din. The evil feelings of Din almost overwhelmed her but deep in the midst of the hate a hope still remained in the form of a trapped soul. The light shining from the crystals seemed to scare away the smoke and grow stronger. The rumbling from the Mountain dimmed slightly as Din turned to her and made Eron's face contort into disgust. 

"What is this? Are you challenging me? Well, I suppose it fits you as a hero. Most heroes want to die gloriously if they have to." Din threw Eron's arm at Nabooru with fingers splayed. The fire sizzling and gathering ready to afflict.

Nabooru's sun-golden eyes widened the light of blue and green highlighting her features. Suddenly, she felt the presence of the other five Sages surrounding her, giving her support. As if the whispers of Nayru and Farore sounded in her ear, Nabooru knew what to do now. The others stood back as if they knew what was to be done and looked upon Nabooru with the powers of Goddesses in her hands. "This is for you, Eron…" 

Her clear voice rang out as she cast Farore's Wind. The emerald green light swept over her and rested in the form of a glowing orb in the spot that she had hurled it. Now all was ready. 

In a flash, Nabooru jumped up at Din, wielding the two powers of Nayru and Farore. When close enough, the Spirit Sage cast Nayru's Love. With a rush of air, the white-bluish light engulfed both Din and Nabooru and encased them inside the impenetrable crystal of love. Realizing too late, the Goddess screeched out in horror of what was happening to her. The fire in her stolen eyes began to waver and Eron reached out to Nabooru grasping her hand tightly, desperately and he pulled away from the fire of Din. The golden gauntlets held Nabooru's strength in her arms and hands as the Goddess attempted to keep Eron with her. With a good strong tug, Nabooru split Eron from Din. Using Farore's Wind to take them out of the temporary prison they had made for Din, Nabooru held Eron close to her.

Nabooru and Eron emerged from the light of Farore clinging to each other and for a moment they gazed upon the true form of the Fire Goddess. Nabooru's heart quelled suddenly realizing what she just accomplished. Only Eron and Link had courage enough to look Din in the eye. Her body was clothed in brilliant fires, her eyes shining of death caught in the act and her voice was abrasive and strong, dripping with loathing. Long red hair, shining with the light of a flame, danced under crown of blazing gems. 

"You fools. I cannot even express such foolishness I am forced to deal with. This will not last forever. The power of Nayru and Farore is fading and only I will surface as the undeniable Goddess of all things. I started all of this and I will be the one left to rule!" 

"Shut your repulsive spout, you fool. When you broke the Pact of the Goddesses your power was spent. You have no right to this world any longer, so speaks the Goddess of Love and Wisdom." Eron faced Din through her prison of crystal, a light of strength shining in his dark eyes. Din was put in her place, glaring at Eron and Nabooru, but though her hatred was felt it did not have the same piercing effect like before. She appeared like a small bug that had lost its stinger. 

The dark man with his sandy brown hair turned quickly to Sheik. "Princess Zelda, do you have the Ocarina of Time and Nayru's Harp?" Sheik's red eyes blinked with surprise with the suddenness of his request. She glanced at Link that stood nearby with an apprehensive look, his fingers held tightly to his Fairy bow. "I am sorry Princess but we don't have time to guess if I am trustworthy at this moment." Eron said and he put out his hand and shook it slightly trying to coax her. "Please give me the Ocarina and take out Nayru's Harp, please!" His eyes were desperate seemingly darkening to the color of the tattoos that outlined them. 

"If you ask me, we've been too trusting of you," Link pushed Eron away from Sheik and stood between them. Nabooru came to stand by Eron and shot Link a glare. 

"Listen to him, Link! He knows what he's doing!" Link looked as if he was going to shoot the request down again but he felt a hand on his shoulder. The same tender hand he had gotten so used to in the last year. The hand that he could never stand to loose. 

"Link, I trust him for this." She said, looking into his sullen blue eyes and taking out the blue-hued Ocarina. 

"Humph, all of you are incompetent. Trusting that liar! He's been proven to be a liar in the past, why trust him now?" Din laughed, eyeing Eron with all the hatred she could muster into it. She was trying to stall the fools as long as she could so that the power of her prison would fade and she would not be taken again. 

"I would rather my fate be in the hands of a liar then a plague like you," Sheik threw back and she stepped towards Eron handing him the Ocarina of Time. He sighed a breath of relief and held the instrument carefully. 

"Now, take the Harp," Eron guided Sheik nearer to Din as she slipped out the beautifully melded golden harp. "And play these notes." He cautiously placed his hands on Sheik's and guided her fingers to the right strings and he fingered the cords in a continuous pattern. After a moment, Eron let Sheik play on her own and he followed the tune. It was subtle and soothing and gave those that listened a relieved feeling with the exception of Din, who shrunk at the sound. 

At the right interval, Eron put the Ocarina to his lips and played Nayru's Song. The flawlessness of its beauty and wonder filled the hearts with love and joy and hope. The song of the Goddess renewed them. 

But for Din, the sound was insufferable. She had been thwarted. The Goddess of Power had been trapped again! A horrible bellow emitted from her as he flame glowed to its brightest but the song played on and her prison was fortified. Nayru's Song strengthened the barrier so that it would not fade but stay strong. Din's writhing became weaker and weaker as Nayru's Song continued. In a gasp of defeat, her head, crowned with fire, fell limp and her blaze was subdued. 

With final note, Eron stopped and Sheik followed suit. Silence overtook the Field, now bright and glistening. The ash of Death Mountain faded and the lava had quickly cooled. The world no longer shook by command and all had become peaceful. 

"By right of Nayru and Farore, Din shall be imprisoned forever for her evil deeds and none have right to release her except the Two Great Goddesses. And none have right to wake her for her lying tongue could still be a danger." Eron said and handed the Ocarina of Time back to Sheik. Nabooru could no longer restrain herself and she hugged Eron thankful for his presence. She looked into his eyes and they were grave. He closed his eyes stepping away from Nabooru. 

"I am so very sorry…" He shook his head in dismay. "I have brought so much death here and that was never my intention…I am unworthy of your trust. I should have no better fate than hers." Eron sighed with glassy eyes looking at Din's prone form. 

"Your fate will be different," Sheik answered standing in front of Eron. Link stared at Sheik in surprise. He was ready to rip Eron apart for all that he had done. Link's fist twitched as he held it tight against his side. Was she truly going to spare him? 

Eron fell to his knees and lowered his head. He was ready to take any punishment. Death and pain was never anything he feared. 

"You will now aid us in the aftermath of this destruction." Sheik said. "And you must pledge loyalty to Hyrule and its people and promise never to lie to it again." 

"I will do as you have asked, Princess." He said, full of all the sincerity of the ages with his head still bowed before her.

Watching with arms tightly crossed, Link could no longer hold his peace. He stepped forward with bow in hand. "Princess…I usually agree with you on everything because I know full well you hold the Triforce of Wisdom and I do not…but I can't allow this. This man has committed great offenses against ALL races of Hyrule. We can't just let him roam free."

"He won't just 'roam free', Link," Sheik snapped, her red eyes flashing like tiny wildfires raging powerfully. Link had seen those eyes before but never aimed at him. He stepped back, afraid. In the back of his mind, he mentally slapped himself. Link wondered if anyone else thought it was strange that the holder of the sacred piece of Courage was shrinking at the sight of those passionate Sheikah eyes. Though he knew those were not true. They hid away the precious clear blue color that was Zelda's. 

"Eron will be kept under close watch by all of us. He is to go no where without a guide and he will work as hard as any other Hylian, Gerudo, Goron, Zora or Sheikah." Sheik finished, looking at Eron, his head still bowed low. 

"I can vouch for him, Princess," Nabooru stepped in. "I can sense his sincerity…" Eron slowly lifted his head to look at the fine Gerudo woman. The sun in her eyes, her beautiful red hair like the rose, her skin tan as the sand of deserts, all seemed to glow with an unearthly glow in his eyes. She was perfect as the Spirit Sage. Though he could not understand why all of them were not thinking like Link. He was right, he deserved worse but now he had been given a job to do and he would fulfill it to the best of his ability. 

Finally, Eron stood and a small smile passed his lips at Nabooru before speaking. "I will uphold this law, Princess Zelda or may Nayru and Farore come down upon me to dish out their wrath." Sheik nodded and looked around at all the faces to get their approval. Link gave in reluctantly, stepping up next to Sheik. 

"Alright with that said, we have many things to accomplish. Sheik, Eron, and I will decide what to do with Din. I don't think her staying out here on the Field would be very safe so we need to move her." Link said. "Darunia, Impa, I'm betting you're anxious to aid Kakariko and Goron City." 

The great Goron nodded fearfully. "I'm afraid what the Mountain has done. Many Gorons were left up there…including my son. I sent him up yesterday to check on the City."

"I'll rally as many people in Kakariko as I can, Darunia. Hopefully not much damage was sustained there," Impa said looking weary.

Link finally turned to a waiting Nabooru and Rauru. "Your jobs will be the most important. I need you to keep communication open. Zelda and I will want to know the situation at Death Mountain and Kakariko. Also, I don't think anyone has been to Zora's Domain to let King Zora know about…Ruto…and what's been going on." He struggled with the Zora Princess's name. "And if he has people to spare, please ask him to let us borrow them. And lastly, check on Kokiri Forest." Link paused a moment taking in a sad breath. "They will want to know about Saria."

"Yes, indeed…they will want to know." The old man shook his sweaty head knowing the next few days were not going to be easy. But this was what a Sage was for--times like these. There were people depending on him and the others and he, Rauru was not going to let anyone down as long as he still remained on this planet. 

The Spirit Sage acknowledged Link then glanced at Eron. She noticed how reserved and quiet he was. She could not imagine what he must have been feeling. 

As all began to depart for their jobs, Nabooru walked up to Impa. Her hand was still limp and bruised. "Impa, I need you to do me a favor," she called. The Shadow Sage paused, giving Nabooru her attention. "While you're in Kakariko, please stop by my temporary home where the other girls are staying and find Roumi. Please tell her to go to Gerudo Fortress and gather as many people as can be spared." 

"I shall." 

With that taken care of, Nabooru discussed with Rauru what she would do first. It was decided that she was to make her way to Zora's Domain while he went on to Kokiri Forest. Though a great feat had been done, Nabooru suddenly felt melancholy. In all honesty, she wished she could stay by Eron and comfort him. Before when Din had possessed him, all she could feel was hatred and disgust but now that he was normal again there were only agony, sadness and regret as if his spirit was breaking and shattering to pieces. Nabooru could not help liking Eron and she wanted to be by his side to ease his pain. Though she knew it was bad of her to think so, Nabooru felt that he would make a great companion and she did not mean like a friend. She thought it was not so unheard of to think that way. He was after all half Gerudo…

* * * * 

Eron silently watched the three Sages depart. An ever-aching heart throbbed more intensely in agony seeing them go--all weary and fearing the worst outcome. And it was all his fault. Had he not come, their lives would have been much better, much more peaceful, having nothing else to worry about except rebuilding from the last devastation. He understood perfectly why Link disliked him. If he could have just tried harder in controlling Din, then maybe…

Clenching his jaw, Eron made himself stop that line of thought. Din was more powerful than he. If this had not happened here, it would have been somewhere else and perhaps the outcome different or more severe. 

Coming out of his deep thought and self-hatred, Eron gave his attention to Sheik and Link. They too had watched the others go but finally looked away to deal with the problem of where Din will spend the rest of her days. 

Link eyed Eron with suspicion but knew now he had to deal with it. But he could not think of anything that would wash away his growing feeling of apprehension and suspicion. Almost as if it was an echo of a past memory tucked away in the deepest part of his soul. Though, he was willing to give him another very careful chance now. Compassion was granted to Eron for the time being. 

"Any ideas on where Din should be kept?" Link asked Eron. He noted that the man appeared a bit surprised that Link was asking him. 

"Well…I would suggest a place where little or no people are allowed access. Din is only asleep not dead. And if ever there were a way for a mortal to kill a Goddess, it would be best to keep away from her." He replied, shifting his dark tattooed eyes to Sheik and then back to Link. 

Link showed no emotion. There was no way he wanted to appear vulnerable to Eron. His blue eyes gazed over to Sheik. "What do you think?"

"I know the perfect place," she said. "The Chamber of Sages." Eron stared at her.

"No!" He cried but suddenly caught his outburst before it went further. "No…not there. Too sacred and fragile against her, even in prison. It is also too close to another caged animal." 

"Then what place could we put her where there would be no danger?" Sheik asked. 

"The only place I can think that would not be too dangerous but not without danger would be the Temple of Time," he said looking at Link. He knew Link was analyzing everything he said and he would be wary of any of his suggestions. 

"That might work," Sheik uttered. "Only Sages would be allowed to enter." Eron nodded at her then both watched Link. His head was tilted towards the earth in thought. Finally, his sky blue eyes met Sheik's, searching them for answers. She agreed with Eron so it must be safe--for now. 

"Alright, let's do it." 

After the debate was over, the three of them moved Din's sapphire crystal prison into the Temple of Time. It was not hard, for it hovered a foot above the ground and was light as a feather. 

Zelda and Link got to see first hand the devastation of Castle Town. Most of the buildings and houses had been either destroyed or heavily damaged including their own small place. 

Though the destruction had touched nearly every building, the Temple of Time stood tall and mighty. The foundation held and no visible damage could be seen. 

Din was moved into her permanent home. The glow of the crystal and Din's gentle crimson radiance rippled across the stone walls of the Temple. Link did not allow Eron to enter for he did not want him anywhere near the Goddess. He waited outside with Zelda, holding open the doors watching Link. The Hylian Hero in Kokiri clothing, stood silently looking at Din a moment. He took off his green hat and placed it over his chest and whispering an oath. 

"I promise to you, Saria and Ruto…I will never let anything evil ever hurt Hyrule and all its people again. I will not let evil claim anymore lives…" Link closed his eyes then placed his hat upon his head once more walking out of the Temple.

"Link," Zelda embraced the Hero of Time tightly then peered into his sad eyes. His struggle was hers. They both shared the same love and respect for life. It was their right and duty to protect and uphold life and peace. They held each other for a long moment in silence. 

Eron stood back away from them, letting them have their brief moment of peace. Such peace he had once known in a time and place far, far away. He looked around so as not intrude on the moment. His dark eyes wandered to where the path up to the Castle's foundations was supposed to be. It was littered with rocks and debris from the buildings that had been thrown down upon it. Sighing softly, he knew how much work had been wasted in the last twenty-four hour cycle. Hopefully, he would be able to help in making it anew again. It was the least he could do for all the trouble he caused. 

But for all the sadness and feeling of loss and guilt, there was a small twinge of calmness. A tiny bit of peace in his mind that came from a place he used to hate. There was no more banter, no more insults, threats, or fake promises. The temptations, hatred, and violent thoughts disappeared like a soul departed to meet the True Goddesses. Din, the Goddess of Power, and the torturer of his soul, was finally gone. Eron's mind was free--free of the things that clogged up his true being. Images and feelings of childhood returned in fair sense. Eron closed his dark eyes so as to shut out the world for a moment and he breathed in deep, taking in the first breath of life. Though at the moment it was not all sweet his duty to Hyrule was now outweighing everything else. Perhaps his soul could heal and be at peace like the days of young carelessness. No, not carelessness, he thought, just an everlasting peace and comfort being in the strong arms of security. Maybe, just maybe he could find that here now that he was free--free to make his own decisions and hope they were just. 

Eron finally glanced back at Link and Zelda. They now were separated from their long embrace but their gazes were still quite intent on each other. They knew what had to be done next. Link flicked his gaze to Eron for a moment. Though it was brief, Eron could read all the intentions in the look. The Hylian Steward was still very cautious and suspicious of him. Trust would be hard to gain if not entirely impossible. But in the end, it really did not matter what Link thought. He had a purpose, a duty, and he would fulfill it. He owed them all that much and he would repay his debt even if it took another three hundred years of life. 

Zelda released Link and walked slowly up the few ancient steps that led to the entrance into the Temple of Time. She was still dressed in the Sheikah disguise but her scarf and cap had long since been tucked into her garments. Her long flowing hair, gold as the sun, tumbled across her shoulders reminding all of her delicacy. Though it could also be deceiving. For she held great strength and wisdom in ways most did not understand--not even Link. 

The Princess approached the large, age-old planks of the door and laid her hands flat against them. Then she leaned forward until her forehead touched then spoke a few inaudible words. Standing back away from the door, Zelda reached behind her to grasp Nayru's Harp and she looked at Eron and gave a small smile. 

"I never knew that this was Nayru's Harp until you said so," she said softly. "I feel you will have done many great deeds for Hyrule in the future." Her smile broadened then turned back to the large doors. Eron was not sure what to make of her words but he glanced at Link who seemed more puzzled by them than he. 

With great golden harp in her light hands, Zelda strummed the strings carefully. A song of intensity and revelation swirled through their senses. How mysterious the sound was that caused unnatural things to happen. A soft radiance gleamed from her harp to the doors of the Temple. It was almost like a shining finger of a goddess had reached out to the door touching it with the holiness of love. The door shimmered like water with the touch and the glow was spread around it. Zelda stopped her song and opened her eyes still tainted red. 

"There," she said with a gasp. "None shall enter or exit the Temple of Time without permission from me." Link nodded but kept staring at the door. 

"What did you do?" he asked. 

"It's a similar song to Nayru's Song, that you taught me, Eron. It will hold the door shut." She looked at him then back at Link. "It's the Sound of Security…I composed it myself when I was hidden away as Sheik and you were locked away in the Chamber of Sages. It used to comfort me." 

"Well, we might need that song again to help the people feel more secure." Link said with a sigh. "That's our next priority…making sure they are safe and then try to rebuild again." Zelda put her harp away and took Link's hand and squeezed it tightly. She smiled and he tried out a small smile to please her. Link then hid away the smile as he looked at Eron. "Come on, you can help us." 

Eron followed them over the broken walls and beams littering the path up the hill to the Castle Foundations. There they would find the people that survived the last attack from Din. As they were instructed to flee to the Castle by Rauru for it was the safest place in the area. Hard work lay in the near future and Eron was ready for it or at least he thought. He had no idea what trials and tribulations would come to him in this land that most likely hated him more than welcomed him. But he had to hold on to himself. What horrible things that had happened were when the Monster was controlling him. He no longer wanted to say her name. It made him want to vomit. She still existed even though in prison and it bothered him, but he knew that she now was no match for the Sages that protected this land and she did not have a body to manipulate. But nonetheless…Eron looked back towards the Temple of Time that held her captive. The glow of the doors could still be seen even from this distance and it made him swallow some comfort. It was over. She would never return to harm this land. The True Goddesses, Nayru and Farore, had safeguarded it too well. For a final moment, Eron watched the soft glow then turned to catch up with Link and Zelda. He could leave the past behind. 

* * * * 

Inside the dark rooms of the Temple of Time, a light of purple hue glowed where a true red and sapphire blue met. Din hung lifeless in her crystal prison never to know freedom again. She had doomed herself with her hatred and selfishness. Her power had diminished…but not faded entirely. She twitched her hands in a deep slumber having an unknown dream. A small curl rolled over her lips--a dreaded smile from a dreaded creature.

__

THE END

~ Well, there you have it, the conclusion to this story. Entirely boring and not well planned? Tell me what you think. Perhaps if this story did not quite catch your interest, then perhaps my next project will. It is called, "The Legend of Oni." Everyone knows about the Fierce Deity Mask from Majora's Mask right? And we all know that when Link put it on he became 'Oni-Link.' From what I've read (and I have been trying to research this) when Link placed the mask on he was possessed by the spirit of a great warrior. Well, 'The Legend of Oni' will be about this Great Warrior and where he is today. I hope that sounds interesting. Watch for it coming up soon! : ) ~ 


End file.
